paro
by fee vagabonde
Summary: goyo surexcité, sanzo nerveux, hakkai épuisé, goku et haku ryu inquiets et affamés. lime, couples classiques!
1. 01 : le temple

**Titre** : paro, c'est comme le porsalut, c'est marqué dessus ! en fait j'avais pas envie de me faire chier.

**Auteur** : ben… moi… enfin, je crois… attendez… je vérifie… j'espère que c'est moi, que je suis moi… haaaaaaaa

**Base** : saiyuki. Naaaaaaan sans blague ? kkun à les reload en div'x ? je veux je veux je veux !

**Résumé** : chapitre 01 : une fille très délicate, un sanzo nerveux, un goyo surexcité, un hakkai mort de fatigue, un goku et un hakku ryu affamés et inquiets.

**Genre** : ouh la la ! pour commencer je dirais le mien, ensuite que j'ai essayer de mettre un peu d'humour, de chaudasseries, et puis un peu de g… naaa, le gore, c'est pour la suite ! très OOC pour certains persos, vraiment, gomen nasai.

**Couples** : rien de bien original, mais le piaf en casquette protège son nid (perso d'une histoire à moi…)

**Disclaimer** : j'ai emprunté hakkai pour les trois premiers épisodes. Après je le rends. Promis. En fait c'est kakashi qui m'intéresse (oui je sais, c'est pas le même manga, mais, heu !) et puis, l'un de mes perso à failli me faire fantasmer, alors je pense que ce que j'ai devrais suffire, et puis, de toute façon, je les veux pas chez moi, je ne veux pas qu'on casse ma maison ! (oui, j'ai quelques points communs avec shiguré de fruit basket…)

**Avertissement** : sont pas propres.

**Note** : christina, tu m'as décrédibilisée. Moi qui me disais qu'on pouvait pas faire un bon lemon en étant vierge, là, tu m'as assassinée avec ton citron !

**rozenn **: voici le premier chapitre d'une fic qui, dans la réalité, est bien avancée (enfin je crois...). le troisième chapitre sera la suite immédiate du second, autrement dit: un lime. donc si ça vous fait chier, vous pouvez passer du 02 au 04, mais jvous conseille d'y jeter un oeil (et de le récupérer après).

**hakkai **: en parlant d'oeil...

**rozenn : **oui, je sais, tu n'en as plus qu'un, jdevrais écrire la fic où tu le perds, justement (g trouvé amusant de le rendre définitivement borgne, sorte d'hommage à la légende, mais ça s'arrêtera là, parce que quand on regarde la tête de gono dans la légende... je préfère le hakkai de minekura !)

**hakkai **: (rougit légèrement devant le compliment indirect)

**rozenn **: autre point important: ça se passe en inde (ou au népal, j'ai pas d'idée précise), donc vers la fin du voyage.

**chapitre 01 : gros temple, grosse chaleur et petite chance.**

La nuit était horriblement chaude et humide, due soit au pays **(1)**, soit à la saison, sûrement les deux. Il transpirait, inévitablement, et, malgré son statut de moine, il aurait aimé pouvoir retirer un vêtement.

Il avait commencé durant l'après midi, en libérant ses bras du kimono qu'il avait abandonné autour de sa taille, mais l'avait immédiatement regretté, lorsqu'elle avait surgit et que, par déséquilibre, elle s'était affalée sur le capot de la jeep, poitrine en avant, nez à nez avec lui. elle était seule et poursuivie, et aucun des occupants de la jeep n'avait eut le coeur à ne pas l'aider, et, de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix, à leurs tours attaqués en masse.

Les yeux perdus dans l'obscurité forestière qui s'étalait en contrebas sur des miles entiers, il s'étonnait à maîtriser un exercice de calme qui consistait à ne pas regarder à sa droite, là où elle était.

Dans la soirée, ils avaient découvert un immense temple bouddhiste abandonné, passablement délabré, où se trouvaient, dans les étages, quelques futons et lampes à huile. Parmi eux, un adolescent à l'indéniable comportement de primate avait rêvé à de la nourriture fraîche mais avait, malgré lui, renoncé devant l'odeur que présentait l'intérieur d'une pièce ayant servi autrefois de garde-manger.

Durant toute la journée, le grand rouquin de la bande, aux remarquables antennes de cafard, n'avait cessé de rôder autour de la petite brune tel un insecte autour d'un morceau de sucre. Mais elle l'avait ignoré, et, au moment de se coucher, elle s'était accoudée au rebord de la coursive extérieure du premier étage du temple, près de l'un d'entre eux sorti fumer, pâle et blond comme une apparition angélique, bien qu'habillé de noir. La lune, faible croissant, éclairait tant bien que mal ce contraste entre sa peau et ses vêtements, qu'elle contemplait sans se lasser un instant de cette vision dure et mystérieuse.

_- _... Sanzo-sama **(2)**, c'est ainsi qu'on vous nomme, alors ?

L'interpellé faillit sursauter, s'abstint de tourner la tête et émit un léger grognement en guise de réponse affirmative. L'indienne se gratta la tête et s'arma de patience afin d'effectuer une première approche du mur de béton armé que lui présentait le dénommé sanzo.

_- _Et... les trois autres qui vous accompagnent, qui sont-ils ?

_- _Des serviteurs.

D'une voix profonde et enfumée, il lui avait répondu sans même la regarder. Elle transforma, dans son esprit, le mur de béton en en chambre forte puis assimila ce qu'il avait daigné lui dire.

_- _Des serviteurs ? on dirait plutôt des amis ...

_- _Mais ce sont des serviteurs. Il suffit de les rappeler à l'ordre de temps en temps.

Elle regretta de l'avoir contredit. Elle aurait aimé parler à quelqu'un mais le seul dont le comportement se montrait acceptable, et même d'une droiture exceptionnelle, était trop préoccupé par le "moyen de transport" et le macaque, ces derniers étant occupés à se plaindre d'avoir faim. Restait le rouquin aux antennes, qui lui avait semblé un peu trop entreprenant, mais qui commençait à l'emporter sérieusement sur la chambre forte réfrigérée. Certes elle avait envie d'un mâle se soir, mais elle avait aussi envie de parler. Elle se refusa d'abandonner la partie si tôt.

_- _Sanzo, c'est un titre bouddhique, non ?

_- _Et alors ?

_- _Je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse en trouver d'aussi jeune que vous... c'est un titre des plus hauts placés, non ?

_- _C'est _le _plus haut placé.

_- _Quelle modestie !

Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Le moine la fusillait du regard, cigarette en main.

_- _Ne me parle pas sur ce genre de ton !

_- _C'est bon ! je charriais !

Un morceau de bois tomba du dernier étage pour s'écraser non loin de l'indienne avec un bruit sourd.

_( retour arrière )_

_- _Tu en fais une tête ! T'aurait-on repoussé des avances, par hasard ?

_- _Continues et tu t'en prends une !

A la lueur de deux lampes à huile et de quelques bougies, cho hakkai retirais son bandeau et ses chaussures, un petit dragon blanc posé près de lui. En face de lui, paresseusement adossé au mur de bois, sha goyo avait renoncé à fumer, ses cheveux longs reflétant les flammes mourantes d'un éclat rouge foncé et l'enviait de cette sérénité à toute épreuve.

_- _Tu n'as plus de cigarettes ? s'inquiéta le borgne.

_- _Nan, j'ai tout grillé quand j'ai comprit que j'allais dormir tout seul ce soir ! à moins que ...

Il se pencha en avant, vers son interlocuteur, armé d'un regard intense.

_- _... Une âme charitable me fasse la bonté de combler un immense vide ...

_- _Dois-je prendre ça comme une avance ? plaisanta l'ancien humain.

Non loin d'eux, goku marmonna quelque chose à propos de nems dans son sommeil.

_- _Pour une fois, je dois avouer qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir faim, remarqua hakkai.

_- _Dois-je prendre ça comme une avance ? **(3)** plaisanta le métis, toujours dans sa position faussement aguicheuse.

Trop fatigué pour répondre le brun s'allongea sur son futon, où il se baigna dans une odeur humide et nauséabonde.

_- _Je ne crois pas qu'on pourra dormir, le devança son voisin.

_- _Où est sanzo ?

_- _Il est en train de se faire draguer.

_- _Il est en train de QUOI !

_- _A ton avis ? faut vraiment avoir une bonne raison pour ne pas succomber à mon irrésistible charme ! **(4)**

Hakkai s'était relevé, comme s'il lui était impossible d'imaginer le moine en intimité avec un autre être vivant, imité par le hanyo qui lui proposait de surveiller le bonze depuis les étages supérieurs. La réponse fut hésitante, l'ancien humain peu séduit par l'idée d'espionner la vie privée de son "maître" **(5)**, mais finalement goyo le traîna jusqu'au dernier étage. Là, tout deux s'allongèrent sur la terrasse, les coudes au bord du vide, et repérèrent, en contrebas, les deux silhouettes immobiles.

_- _Pourquoi lui et pas moi ? protesta le métis. Un congélateur serait plus chaleureux que ce type !

_- _Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas fait aussi chaud, elle n'aurait pas fuit ton coté "chaleureux", justement !

_- _Tu sors des blagues de cul, maintenant ?** (6)**

_- _Je dois trop te fréquenter.

_- _Ca doit être ça.

ils se turent et observèrent. Malgré son oeil manquant, la hauteur et la fatigue, hakkai devinait qu'elle parlait, mais que sanzo ne semblait pas lui répondre, à moins que les nuages de fumée qu'il expirait ne signifient quelque chose. Soudainement, rapide et silencieux, retentit derrière les deux hommes allongés le pas d'une course nerveuse et discrète. Goku atterrit brusquement sur eux, une main sur l'épaule de chacun, soufflant le nom de sanzo.

_- _Dîtes-moi... commença-t-il en les secouant presque, ... dîtes-moi, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Goyo, d'un geste colérique, se retourna pour atteindre du poing le visage du singe, qui l'esquiva en évitant hakkai, dont le coude heurta un pied du rebord de la coursive, trop usé pour résister au choc, et le morceau de bois tomba du dernier étage pour s'écraser non loin de l'indienne avec un bruit sourd.

**1) **ben... c'est le népal, hein, comme je vous l'ai dit ! ça pourrait être l'Inde aussi, ce serait même plus logique. toujours est-il que c'est le climat qu'on trouve très souvent là-bas, même quand c'est pas la mousson. ça doit être vachement chiant à vivre...

**2) **bizarre... elle vient de dire un truc en japonais, alors qu'avec son peu de culture sanzo et elle ne sont même pas sensés parler la même langue !

**3) **toute personne ayant vu le troisième volet des _taxis_ de luc besson reconnaîtra cette petite réplique comme un clin d'oeil à celle-ci :_ après tout, la fin justifie les moyens... et moi, j'ai très faim..." _pas la peine de vous expliquer davantage, hein ))

**4) **'tain, on croirait entendre gyokumen làààààààààààà ! (**hakkai **: goyo va t'en vouloir...)

**5) **rappelez-vous qu'à la base, dans l'histoire, hakkai n'est pas le serviteur mais une sorte d'esclave que sanzo s'est accolé involontairement en négociant pour lui sauver la vie !

**6) **désolée pour les fans de hakkai qui aiment son coté "impeccable", mais j'avais envie de lui faire dire et penser des trucs un peu différents ! après tout, la série n'en est qu'à trois saisons, cette histoire se passe vers la fin du voyage, il a le temps d'avoir un peu modifié quelques paramètres !

**rozenn **: donc voala le chapitre 01, installation de la fille, des persos que vous connaissez déjà... d'ailleurs, le nom de cette fille vient d'un film bollywoodien, _devdas_, un roméo et juliette indien, et à la fin devdas meurt de maladie devant le jardin du mari de paro. c'est kitsch, et même dans les moment les plus triste on rigole tellement c'est kitsch !

**hakkai **: quel humour...

**rozenn **: j'ai trouvé ce film trop mignon, très long (3h), mais mignon !


	2. 02 : sanzo est un humain !

**Titre** : paro, toujours, mais plus pour longtemps

**Auteur** : ben… moi… enfin, je crois… attendez… je vérifie… j'espère que c'est moi, que je suis moi… haaaaaaaa

**Base** : saiyuki. Naaaaaaan sans blague, ça a changé ? kkun à les reload en div'x ? je veux je veux je veux !

**Résumé** : chapitre 02 : alors, on a la fille qui drague sanzo à ses risques et périls sur la terrasse du premier étage, et goku, goyo et hakkai en voyeurs qui mattes le tableau depuis la terrasse du dernier. Je me suis pas ennuyée à écrire ça !

**Genre** : ouh la la ! pour commencer je dirais le mien, ensuite que j'ai essayé de mettre un peu d'humour, de chaudasseries, et puis un peu de g… naaa, le gore, c'est pour la suite ! très OOC pour certains persos, vraiment, gomen nasai.

**Couples** : rien de bien original, mais le piaf en casquette protège son nid (perso d'une histoire à moi…)

**Disclaimer** : même chose, j'ai emprunté hakkai, mais je ne veux pas de ces malades chez moi ! dehors ! toi aussi tianjun (oui, je sais, c'est hoshin, mais l'est sexy, nan ? j'aime bien les oreilles…)

**Avertissement** : sont toujours pas propres

**Note** : d'abord j'écris au critérium dans un cahier (bleu, le cahier) que je peux emmener un peu partout, ensuite je tape sur l'ordi portable de ma mère (qui, bizarrement, se cache sous mon lit) avec le microsoft word qui voit déjà quelques fautes, ensuite, soit j'emmènes l'ordi chez christina qui effectue sa bétalecture et qui corrige à chaud, soit je transfère la fic dans l'ordi fixe de ma mère (qui, lui, se trouve dans la chambre de ma mère qui ne me laisse pas souvent entrer dans cette zone) grâce à mon mp3 (le son est mort, alors maintenant je m'en sert comme clé usb) et je lui envoie par internet, car le portable n'a pas internet. Tout le monde a suivit ? vive les vacances !

**chapitre 02: où sanzo découvre qu'il n'est qu'un humain.**

Alors que la jeune femme regardait l'endroit où avait atterri le débris, le moine regardait plus haut, là où il lui avait semblé apercevoir trois silhouettes se tapir dans l'ombre.

_"alors comme ça on se fout de ma gueule, hein ? ... Vivez vos dernières heures, bande de salopards..."_

Il s'aperçu soudain que la fille s'était rapprochée de lui et que, surtout, il n'osait pas la repousser, qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de répondre à sa provocation et avait fait, de façon involontaire et stupide, ce qu'il voulait absolument éviter : la regarder. **(7)**

Lorsqu'elle s'était effondrée sur aku ryu, rougissante de peur et de fatigue, sans autre moyen pour implorer de l'aide que ses yeux car sa voix semblait éteinte, durant un court instant leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Il était la personne qu'elle avait trouvé alors qu'elle avait besoins de secours, et même s'il n'était pas seul, pendant une fraction de seconde, elle n'avait vu que lui. et, fut-ce encore le hasard, il lui était séduisant. **(8)**

Il essaya de tourner le dos à l'inconnue, mais ce geste, bien qu'habituel et systématique chez lui, se révéla difficile. Il repris discrètement sa respiration, afin de pouvoir formuler une phrase correcte.

_- _Lâches-moi, dit-il alors qu'elle essayait de s'agripper à lui.

_- _Cette ruine me fout la trouille, j'ai peur de confondre le bruit d'un morceau qui s'écroule avec celui de yokais en charge...

_- _Un yokai, ça se renifle.

_- _Peut-être pour vous mais pas pour moi !

_- _Arrête de me coller !

Goyo ricana. Ses deux voisins se doutaient qu'il aurait rêvé être à la place de sanzo. En contrebas, l'indienne s'asseyait sur le rebord de la terrasse, qui à cet étage était en pierre. Ses jambes sales étaient à la hauteur du regard du moine et sa poitrine, écrasée contre ses genoux, se gonflait au-dessus du décolleté déchiré à chaque respiration. Elle tournait la tête vers l'horizon, ainsi que sanzo, qui réprimait un regard, ne serait-ce rapide, vers les jambes, la poitrine ou le cou dénudé de la fille.

_- _J'suis sur qu'il s'étouffe pour pas la regarder et lui sauter dessus ! murmura goyo, surexcité.

_- _Ou peut-être qu'il a juste envie d'aller dormir, suggéra hakkai.

_- _Ou alors c'est pas son genre de meuf, qu'il préfère les petites piles électriques qui pensent qu'à bouffer et qui s'accrochent partout... **(9)**

_- _Penserais-tu à quelqu'un de particulier, par hasard ? ironisa le borgne

_- _Moi ? Mais sanzo est une personne bien trop saine pour s'intéresser aux petits animaux !

_- _Je suis pas un petit animal ! protesta goku.

_- _Pour une fois que je parlais pas de toi...

Sanzo, toujours accoudé au rebord, s'alluma une deuxième cigarette.

_- _Au fait, c'est quoi, ton nom ?

_- _Paro.

_- _Et qu'est-ce que tu foutais en pleine forêt vierge ? Me dit pas que t'étais perdue, il y a de quoi mourir en quelques jours...

_- _J'étais dans un camion de réfugiés qui partait vers l'ouest, mais on s'est fait attaqué par une armée de yokais...

Sa voix prenait peu à peu un timbre triste, mais elle continua de parler avant que le blondin ne la coupe. **(10)**

_- _J'ai filé avant de me faire bouffer avec les autres... Ils passent dans les régions, pour se nourrir, et ceux qui survivent perdent un membre de leur famille ou de leur corps... J'ai beau être entière, je crois que j'ai à peu près tout perdu...

_- _J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont simplement en train de discuter, conclu hakkai.

_- _Ca me rassurerait, chuchota goku.

_- _On nous fait une crise de jalousie maintenant ? railla goyo.

_- _Non, c'est pas mes affaires si sanzo se fait une copine, mais... j'ai peur que ça lui fasse des problèmes...

_- _L'est bidon ton prétexte ! Tu l'aimerais pour toi tout seul, ton beau blondinet, hein ?

_- _Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

_- _Ce n'est pas pour vous déranger, mais si vous continuez, nous pourrions de nouveau nous faire griller ! interrompit hakkai.

Le moine, de son coté, tira longuement sur sa cigarette, en rage. Ils étaient plus haut, ils observaient la scène, il le savait, il lui semblait par moment les entendre. Il n'attendait que le moindre faux pas, celui que l'indienne ne pourrait prendre comme la manifestation de la vieillesse du temple, pour se venger. Sinon, le triple massacre attendrait le lendemain matin. A quatre pattes, la fille semblait se rapprocher de lui, pour la énième fois. Il regretta de lui avoir demandé son nom, peut-être n'aurait-il pas du faire semblant de s'intéresser à elle. Puis il se demanda s'il avait réellement fait semblant.

**- **Pourquoi vous montrez-vous aussi froid ? intérogea-t-elle.

Elle avait presque susurré. Le tympan droit du bonze avait furieusement vibré, propageant une chaleur insoutenable dans sa tête, puis vers son coeur jusque dans le bas de son ventre. Il dissimula cette sensation qu'il voulait obstinément rejeter en fixait l'obscurité végétale. Paro ne vit rien de cette réaction en chaîne très bien cachée, sinon une légère nervosité dans le geste de porter la cigarette qui se consumait de plus en plus vite à ses lèvres.

_- _Parce que je suis comme ça, finit-il par dire.

_- _Alors pourquoi êtes-vous précisément ici, près de moi, pour fumer ?

_- _Parce que c'est toi qui es venue me faire chier, pas l'inverse.

_- _Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qu'elle lui raconte, il bouge même plus !

_- _Goyo, calme tes ardeurs, s'il te plaît !

_- _Et à votre avis, sanzo-sama, que viens-je faire ici ? **(11)**

_- _Je m'en fous totalement. Peut-être que regarder les étoiles est un divertissement féminin.

_- _Je rêve ! Il se casse ! Il a une fille sur un plateau et il se casse ! s'excita goyo.

Elle regarda le bonze s'éloigner, hébétée. Il jetait sa seconde cigarette sur le sol, et sortait son paquet pour y pêcher une troisième. Elle se leva, le rattrapa avant qu'il ne soit buccalement occupé, saisit son visage et l'embrassa, avec toute la force qu'elle pouvait déverser dans ce geste en un minimum de temps.

_- _C'est bien ma grande, on se reprend.

_- _Pourquoi il bouge pas ? commençait à murmurer goku, effaré.

_- _je crois qu'elle a remporté la première manche de cette partie, lui répondit hakkai.

_- _Seul(e) kanzeon est allé(e) jusque là ! Félicitation du jury aux antennes à détection aquatique ! **(12)**

_- _Ainsi que du jury numéro deux qui ne voit absolument rien et qu'il est donc préférable d'ignorer ! continua hakkai.

_- _Il la frappe même pas, ni baffeur, ni flingue... poursuivit goku, dans un murmure de stupeur.

_- _Et du jury numéro trois qui n'en revient toujours pas ! termina le borgne.

Paro s'éloigna du bonze afin qu'il puisse respirer, et se blottit contre lui. Bien qu'encore sous le choc, il hésitait entre vérifier les étages supérieurs du regard, la repousser, ou simplement la jeter par-dessus bord. Il opta d'abord pour la première solution, et à nouveau devina trois têtes disparaître, puis, lorsque la seconde échoua, il envisagea la troisième option.

_- _Laches-moi, siffla-t-il.

Elle s'exécuta, déçue, ignorant que par ce geste elle sauvait sa vie de la colère du moine.

_- _Finalement, je maintiens ce que j'ai toujours dit : ce type n'est pas normal. S'il s'intéressait aux mecs il m'aurait dragué depuis longtemps, s'il s'intéressait aux meufs il n'aurait pas fait dégagé cette pauvre fille... goku, il t'a jamais fait de trucs bizarres ?

Goyo se reçu un coup sur la tête en guise de réponse tandis que hakkai démarra une explication.

_- _Le problème n'est pas vraiment là. Je crois qu'il a peur de perdre sa dignité ou face à nous...

_- _Moine ou pas, c'est son flingue que j'aime pas !

_- _... Ou face à la mémoire de son maître, en tant que moine... ou de se perdre lui-même, de changer et de devenir... disons... quelqu'un d'autre...

_- _Ca peut se ressentir, ça ? **(13)**

_- _Quand il ne se passe rien de charnel durant l'adolescence, on s'habitue à l'absence de contacts physique, et après avoir élaboré une personalité, on a peur de ce qui serait susceptible de la bouleverser, comme une aventure, par exemple. Pour faire plus simple, là, dans sa petite tête, il est resté un gamin de douze ans.

_- _...UN GAMIN ?

Sanzo leva la tête. Deux ou trois syllabes, indistinctes, mais entendues de l'indienne, qui n'avait certainement plus de raison de protester. Il s'éloigna d'elle et voulu courir en direction des escaliers, à l'intérieur du temple, mais elle le retint par le bras.

- Ignore-les, je t'en supplie...

Pourquoi les ignorer ? ou... pourquoi ne pas les ignorer ? Il se tourna vers elle avec une expression de défi, mais elle ne le regardait pas. Elle scruta un moment la main appartenant au bras qu'elle avait attrapé, puis la posa contre sa joue. Les trois options revinrent dans l'esprit du bonze, en remplaçant "l'envoyer dans le vide" par "l'étrangler avec l'aide du mur", le bord s'étant éloigné. Il envisagea immédiatement cette troisième solution, et approcha sa main libre du cou de la fille, mais celui-ci était protégé par son propre bras, plus ceux de Paro. Il resta en suspens, indécis, tandis qu'elle l'obligeait, doucement, à descendre sa main vers sa mâchoire, puis sa nuque, jusqu'à sa poitrine où elle écarta ses doigts et posa sa main prisonnière contre son coeur. Là, il pouvait l'étrangler.

_- _Eh, elle entame les préliminaires !

Goyo était resté témérairement près du vide, guettant la réaction de sanzo. Les deux autres revinrent à ses cotés, hakkai à sa gauche, goku à sa droite.

_- _C'est pas mal, ça, non ?

_- _Par rapport à sanzo, effectivement...

_- _Ca y est, les préliminaires deviennent sérieux ! coupa goyo.

Elle se rapprochait soudainement de lui, et s'adossait au mur, saisissant l'autre main du bonze, qu'elle glissait derrière ses hanches, et reprenait un baiser.

_- _Ca commence à devenir intéressant...

_- _Tu vas arrêter tes commentaires, vicieux kappa pervers ?

_- _Le singe s'intéresse au bal amoureux humain, maintenant ?

_- _J'en ai marre de t'entendre, c'est tout !

_- _Et moi de vous entendre tous les deux, les coupa hakkai.

Goku et goyo se turent, admettant que la raison était du coté du borgne, même s'il était, pour eux, le coupable indirect de leur précédent faux pas.

Sanzo prenait à moitié appui sur le mur pour se dégager de Paro, qui elle avait relevé une jambe pour en loger la cuisse contre lui. Malgré cette résistance il se laisser presque faire, alors qu'elle entreprenait de soulever son débardeur et de caresser sa peau blanche maculée de boue, de cicatrices et de sang séché. D'abord au niveau des lombaires, elle remontait son exploration, et lorsque d'une main elle maintenait fermement le moine par l'omoplate, de l'autre elle se hasardait vers les pectoraux.

_- _On a presque l'impression qu'elle est en train de le violer, là, non ? Je me demande ce que bosatsu dois penser en matant ça...

_- _Goyo, s'il-te plaît, fait l'effort de te taire !

_- _Elle doit être morte de rire, ajouta goku.

_- _Je suis tout seul, c'est ça ?

_- _Hakkai, tant que personne ici n'élève la voix... je croix que c'est parce que tu est fatigué... Le con ! s'exclama goyo.

Alors qu'elle manquait de pincer là où la peau était encore fine, il était parvenu à se dégager, recula pour s'écraser contre le rebord, sur le sol.

_- _Je me demande ce qu'il lui a prit...

_- _Oh et bien... c'est un peu gênant à expliquer... Goyo, au lieu de rire, pourrais-tu m'aider ?

_- _Le fusil vient de se charger ! **(14)**

_- _... Mais, sanzo, il a pas de fusil !

_- _Heu... les troupes sont levées ?

_- _Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?

_- _Il bande, abruti de singe !

_- _Bah voila, suffisait de me le dire !

_- _Ce garçon est plus mur qu'on ne le pensait, dirait-on ! constata hakkai, amusé.

En contrebas, le bonze fixait paro, le corps et l'esprit en surchauffe. Sa sueur perlait, son souffle s'était accéléré et, alors qu'il ressentait l'impression de regretter son recul, elle revint vers lui, mais juste pour, semblait-il, repousser des mèches dorées de son front humide.

_- _On dirait vraiment un petit garçon... murmura-t-elle, le genre de gosse qui sait que sans son flingue il ne fait plus peur, qui s'invente un personnage sanguinaire pour parvenir à éloigner les autres et que moi, si je me la ramène, je menace de faire s'effondrer... Sanzo, je vous promets de disparaître de votre vie le plus vite possible. Seulement, là, j'aimerais juste de la chaleur d'un homme...

_- _Pour la chaleur, nous en avons suffisamment dans l'air, et pour l'homme, prends le cafard, il n'attend que ça !

_- _Putain, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qu'il lui raconte ! chuchota goyo.

_- _Pardonnez-moi, mais je crois avoir jeté mon dévolu sur vous, sanzo-sama...

Les doigts qui avaient libéré les yeux du moine caressaient à présent la joue, puis elle prit son visage entre ses mains, et l'embrassa de nouveau, réessayant de soulever ses vêtements. Peu à peu elle descendit vers la mâchoire, puis le cou, le ventre, le temps pour elle de le débarrasser de son kimono et d'ouvrir sa braguette.

- Sur ce, mes amis, allons nous coucher ! déclara hakkai en saisissant ses compagnons par le col.

Goyo se retourna.

- Ben alors, on fait le pudique ?

- Je crois que je vais me coucher aussi, marmonna goku.

- Laisses tomber, il la fait dégager.

te plaît avait éloigné la tête de Paro de lui, avant qu'elle ne pu ouvrir totalement le jean.

- Il se laisse pas encore aller, çui-là ! Elle se donne un mal de chien et lui il trouve le moyen de lui compliquer la vie, c'est vraiment mesquin !

Goku pouffa de rire. il était revenu, ainsi que hakkai, de chaque coté de goyo.

- Vous croyez qu'il bande vraiment ? demanda goku.

- Nuit noire, froc noir, comment veux-tu que j'y voie quelque chose ? et surtout demande pas à hakkai ! y a que ses gestes qui m'ont mis sur la voie, ils sont mal ordonnés.

L'indienne se pelotonna aux cotés du moine, une main sur lui.

- Sanzo ?

- ?

- C'est quoi votre nom?

- ...

- Je pourrais vous harceler toute la nuit...

- Alors boucle-là.

- A une condition...

Elle s'assit sur lui, et lui serra le corps entre ses jambes repliées.

- ... il faut que je sois occupée à autre chose.

- Elle lui roule une pelle, là, non ?

- Tiens, je croyais que tu voyais rien ?

- Je me pose la question, c'est tout...

- Je te connaissais pas sous cet angle-là, hakkai... éh... attends... Elle a remporté la troisième manche ! s'exclama goyo.

- C'était quoi la deuxième ?

- Le faire bander, abruti de singe !

Sanzo avait levé ses mains, au hasard, pour les faire atterrir sur son dos. Elle se serrait contre lui, se sentant enfin caressée, même à travers le tissu de ses propres vêtements. Il n'osait plus la repousser, et ressentait la désagréable impression d'avoir perdu le contrôle d'une bonne partie de son corps, notamment le membre qu'elle tenait fermement dans sa main, qui avait fini par se durcir après une longue hésitation. Elle se félicitait de sa patience, son blondin avait arrêté de se débattre et paraissait enfin consentant à transformer la chambre forte réfrigérée, qu'il lui avait présenté jusque là, en être humain.

Mais devinant en lui un mélange de panique et de colère contenues, elle lâcha prise, se qui permit au bonze de respirer et de détendre des muscles qui jusque là n'avaient que rarement été aussi mobilisés. il resta un moment essoufflé, puis se calma de force, chercha à se relever pour décamper, mais elle le retint par les poignets, et il imagina encore les trois solution, celle de l'embrasser, celle de fuir et celles de l'étrangler ou de la jeter dans le vide. A sa surprise, il fut un instant tenté par la première solution, effleurant de son visage celui de Paro, puis ne réalisa que la seconde et essaya de courir, talonné par la jeune femme.

- Je veux votre nom, dîtes-le moi !

Alors qu'elle fonçait sur lui, il chercha à l'éviter, se retourna, mais elle l'écrasa contre une porte qui s'ouvrit sous leur poids

- S... genjo, genjo sanzo...

- Trop tard, on est déjà dans le futon !

Lorsque la porte avait cédé au choc, ils étaient tombés et avaient atterrit dans un matelas sans que le moine n'eut le temps de le remarquer. de nouveau à califourchon sur lui, l'indienne enleva son haut, et sanzo se figea. C'était trop soudain pour le faire réagir autrement. Bien sur ce n'était pas les premiers seins qu'il voyait, durant leur long voyage ils avaient croisé des yokai **(15)**, des mendiantes ou des cadavres qui ne s'occupaient pas vraiment de leur apparence vestimentaire, mais là, c'était différent, ce n'était pas pour aider une puissance de monstre à se développer, ni parce qu'elle n'avait plus rien ou parce qu'elle était morte, c'était juste pour le plaisir, sans autre raison valable que de le forcer à la toucher, en lui prenant une main, et de le faire rougir à la lueur de vieilles bougies. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais genjo sanzo version tomate, c'était unique. Elle se pencha sur lui, comme pour lui proposer d'aller plus loin qu'une simple main, et posa sa poitrine sur les lèvres du moine, qui céda.

- Je suis sur le cul.

- Je crois que là, elle a définitivement abandonné la partie, murmura hakkai.

Goku resta un instant muet, avant de marmonner un "je vais me coucher" à peine audible et de disparaître dans les escaliers, sous le regard de goyo.

- Il nous fait une crise de jalousie, là, non ?

- Il nous l'a expliqué tout à l'heure, il tiens suffisamment à sanzo pour vouloir le voir heureux, pas pour lui sauter dessus. Ton esprit est vraiment tordu des fois...

- Mais t'es vraiment fatigué, là ! Je rigolais.

- Tu me rassures.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais moi, je suis tout seul, sans copine, sans clope et sans bière. Je pourrais peut-être m'épargner les escaliers et sauter directement de cet étage, tu crois pas ?

Hakkai se releva, s'assit dans un bâillement mal retenu et regarda les étoiles, rares dans un ciel encombré de nuages.

- Je ne suis pas mécontent de n'avoir rien vu, dit-il doucement. Flou et sans paroles, comme dans certains souvenirs...

Goyo entrevit quelque chose luire sur la joue du borgne. Il s'approcha et y découvrit une larme, qu'il essuya d'un revers de main.

- Ben alors, on s'émouvoit, maintenant ?

Hakkai sourit, mais baissa la tête pour avouer sa légère honte. Il était trop épuisé par la journée pour utiliser son camouflage souriant ou pour remarquer le regard que lui portait soudainement le métis. Ce dernier scrutait pour la énième fois ses traits de visage fin, presque féminins, adoucis par la lueur de la lune et par le sommeil.

- Je t'avais déjà dit que tu avais une tête de fille, non ? **(16)**

- Plus d'une fois, pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis tellement en manque que soit je saute d'ici, soit je saute sur toi !

- Très drôle...

- Je rigole même pas !

- Arrêtes...

- Non je rigole pas ! Tu veux une preuve ?

Peut-être que sans la fatigue il aurait évité le geste de goyo, mais la surprise l'avait saisit et l'empêchait de bouger et il se laissa embrasser, son coeur battant à tout rompre, retrouvant des sensations qui ne l'avait pas parcouru depuis des années, celles que procurent des lèvres salées par la sueur et sucrées par l'envie, et d'une langue qui explorait l'intérieur de sa bouche. Venant de goyo, s'était horrible. Celui-ci éternisait son baiser, allant jusqu'à saisir ses épaules et l'allonger sur les dalles de pierre,

sans que le brun ne puisse l'en empêcher, soumis à une force vigoureuse.

- Eh, mais ça devient du n'importe quoi, là !

Le borgne parvint à tourner la tête vers goku, qui avait remonté les marches, probablement curieux de ce qu'un obsédé tel que goyo pouvait bien faire seul à seul avec son meilleur ami.

- Oh, le singe, laisse papa et maman tranquilles, d'accord ?

- Te moque pas de moi, sale kappa !

- Déguerpis macaque !

Alors que le hanyo écrasait les épaules de hakkai sous son poids, une silhouette frêle et blanche voleta vers lui, avec la volonté de défendre le jeune homme brun. Goyo repoussa aku ryu d'un geste nonchalant, veillent involontairement à ne pas le brutaliser. Mais devant l'insistance du petit dragon qui essayait de tirer sur ses cheveux longs, le métis le saisit par le cou et lui ordonna d'aller dormir et d'emmener le singe avec lui. Ce dernier dévisageait hakkai, attendant visiblement un conseil, tandis que aku ryu se posait sur sa tête.

- Goku, tu es fatigué, vas te coucher, s'il-te plaît.

- Mais... et toi ?

- Ca va aller.

Malgré le sourire du borgne, l'adolescent fit la moue, mais consentit à repartir.

- sale ouistiti, murmura goyo, qui se tourna vers hakkai et découvrit son visage inquiet.

- Si tu dis que ça va aller, c'est que ça va aller !

- Je disais ça pour rassurer goku.

Le hanyo posa son genou entre les cuisses du brun, et reprit son baiser.

- C'est moi qui te dis que ça va aller.

**7) **eske kkun a compri cette formulation de merde ? (traduction) : comme le remarquera goyo plus tard, sanzo évitait le regard de la fille parce qu'il se savait vulnérable à ses hormones. là, il enrage parce que justement, il l'a regardée, et que la roue s'est mise à tourner.

**8) **parait-il que les filles asiatiques sont sexuellement fascinées par les blonds, de la même manière que les hommes occidentaux sont sexuellement fascinés par les polynésiennes... en fait, ça s'appelle l'exotisme !

**9) **de qui on parle, là, a votre avis ? lol. ririn m'a toujours fait pensé à un petit écureuil, c'est mignon, c'est roux, et ça crapahute un peu partout...

**10) **un autre clin d'oeil à un film : _le bon, la brute et le truand_. dans le VF, le perso de clint eastwood avait ce surnom, et sanzo, parfois, me fait penser aux persos de clint eastwood... violent, classe, et vaguement soucieux de ses fringues.

**11) **_viens-je _: si, si, c'est du français !

**12) **clin d'oeil à un épisode du saiyuki reload, où goyo affirme que ses antennes (cheveux) détectent l'eau.

**13)** paroles de connaisseuse ! je suis moi-même souffrant de ce syndrome.

**14) **expression empruntée à un film américain très mignon : _mary à tout prix_ !

**15) **y a-t-il quelqu'un pour se rappeler la femme araignée ? ceux qui n'ont vu que la série ne comprendront pas, mais dans le manga, elle avait retiré son haut, et se retrouvait les seins à l'air ! vicieuses !

**16) **j'espère que c'est le cas...

**hakkai** : c'est moi où je deviens vulgaire ?

**rozenn **: et t'as encore rien vu ! alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? c'est ma première fanfic, probablement la dernière. désolé si les persos ne sont pas fidèles à eux-mêmes, c'est parce que j'ai pas l'habitude d'utiliser ceux des autres...

**hakkai **: alors pourquoi le fais-tu ?

**rozenn **: pour voir si j'en suis capable !


	3. 03 : hésitations & souvenirs

**Titre** : paro, j'en ai marre, mais plus pour longtemps

**Auteur** : ben… moi… enfin, je crois… attendez… je vérifie… j'espère que c'est moi, que je suis moi… haaaaaaaa

**Base** : saiyuki. Naaaaaaan sans blague, ça a changé ? kkun à les reload en div'x ? je veux je veux je veux !

**Résumé** : chapitre 03 : c'est parti !

**Genre** : ouh la la ! pour commencer je dirais le mien, ensuite que j'ai essayé de mettre un peu d'humour, de chaudasseries, et puis un peu de g… naaa, le gore, c'est pour la suite ! très OOC pour certains persos, vraiment, gomen nasai.

**Couples** : le piaf en casquette divulgue : paro X sanzo dans la chambre de paro, et goyo X hakkai sur la terrasse du dernier étage, ou bien le toit, ça dépend comment on l'entend. Pas de goku X hakku ryu, mais vous pouvez imaginer ce que vous voulez, après tout…

**Disclaimer** : je rends bien tôt hakkai. Promis. En attendant, tu restes ! (retiens le malheureux déjà complètement amoché)

**Avertissement** : sont toujours pas propres. Et ils baisent, en plus. Y a pas de douche dans le temple. Sinon je vous promets que j'aurais foutu mes deux lascars dans les douches.

**Note** : voici donc les limes correspondants aux scènes ci-dessus. si ça vous fait chier, vous pouvez passer au 04, vous ne manquerez pas grand chose... enfin, c'est quand même mon premier lime, alors, si vous lisez, j'aimerais bien un piti commentaire et une pitite note sur 10, ça m'aiderais...

**chapitre 03 : réflexion et hésitation.**

Paro avait réussit à déshabiller le moine. Elle lisait dans ses yeux une incertitude et des pensées trop nombreuses pour être contrôlées, et s'empressait d'essayer de les chasser en massant ses muscles noués et mordillant ses mamelons qui enfin s'étaient durcis grâce à de nombreux efforts. De ses lèvres et de ses mains elle caressait son torse en de nombreux endroits et de temps en temps revenait à sa bouche, comme pour s'assurer que son esprit ne s'égarait pas autre part, mais de moins en moins souvent, sa langue déscendant au fur et à mesure qu'elle le sentait s'abandonner. Mais il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres se diriger entre ses jambes. Elle le regarda et éclata de rire. Il avait le visage légèrement rouge, yeux écarquillés et bouche entrouverte. Elle se redressa, lui passant ses mains sur le ventre et les hanches, et lui chuchota de se détendre. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, caressa de ses doigts le bas de son ventre, mais, le voyant frémir et suffoquer, elle se releva, prit appui sur les genoux du bonze qui avait replié les jambes, et le força à la pénétrer, retenant son fou rire devant la tête qu'il lui faisait. Enfin il ferma les yeux, accepta la défaite et se détendit. Elle avait gagné la partie.

Goyo découvrait que hakkai, malgré ses muscles, était extrêmement mince. Ce dernier se laissait faire, craignant peut-être qu'un goyo en manque puisse être dangereux, s'obstinait à ne pas bouger par lui-même, et fermait son oeil en songeant au deuil qu'il laissait se briser. Brusquement, le métis libéra ses lèvres et posa une main sur sa joue.

- Tu penses à elle ?

Hakkai entrevit le visage soucieux au-dessus du sien. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais sa gorge était nouée. Goyo lui laissa le temps de respirer un bon coup, de déglutir, puis d'articuler une réponse.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Tu pleures, Tu t'en rends même pas compte, mais t'es en train de pleurer. Tu penses à elle ?

- ... Oui...

- Tu la crois du genre à faire une crise de jalousie, de là où elle est ?

Finalement goyo s'impatienta, et entreprit de retirer chaque vêtement restant entre lui et le brun. Ce dernier refermait son oeil, et soudainement une image vint envahir son esprit.

un paysage.

une plaine, des arbres, le soleil qui se couchait.

_gono... _commença-t-elle.

c'était un souvenir.

_... quand tu m'as dis que j'étais tout pour toi... je ne te demanderais pas si tu étais sérieux, mais... ça me gène..._

pourquoi serait-elle gênée ? elle ne m'aime pas ? mais pourtant elle a accepté...

_gono, si vraiment j'étais... tout... et que je venais à... disparaître_

pourquoi kanan disparaîtrait-elle,

_j'aimerais que tu aies quelque chose d'autre si tu ne m'avais plus..._

quelque chose d'autre ? mais quoi ?

qu'est-ce qui pourrait te remplacer ?

qu'est-ce que je pourrais aimer ?

il n'y a rien d'autre, kanan, absolument rien d'autre...

_kanan..._

il tenait le visage de sa fée entre ses mains **(17)**

_kanan, il n'y a rien d'autre..._

_si, il y a toi._

moi ?

_penses à toi._

mais qu'elle se taise !

d'ailleurs oui, elle s'était tue, il l'avait embrassée.

_il y a toi, penses à toi..._

Un autre souvenir, devant le soleil qui se levait, où assis sur le capot de la jeep, il regardait dans sa main une ligne de vis rallongée au marqueur par goku, et murmurait, à l'adresse des étoiles mourantes, quelque chose comme "maintenant, kanan, si tu le permet, je vais vivre encore un peu, pour moi..." **(18)**

Ses souvenirs s'éloignèrent. Il devait vivre sa vie, pas celle de kanan et de lui, mais de lui, tout seul, sa propre vie, C'était bizarre à imaginer, une sensation étrange dans le ventre, mais pourtant, cela semblait possible. Il rouvrit son oeil. Goyo était là, mais il semblait ailleurs... où était-il, exactement ? non de...

Cet enfoiré était dans son cul !

**17) **c'est plus fort que moi, je peux pas m'empêcher de personnaliser ! dans mes histoires, c'est pas rare qu'un perso se retrouve comparé à une fée ou un ptit ange... ou qu'il soit carrément une fée ou un ptit ange ! cui cui cui !

**18) **épisode de la mort de chin iso. j'adore ce méchant, enfin un méchant dans saiyuki qui fait méchant !

**rozenn **: voala, fini la corvée ! review onegai, paske c important pour moi...

**hakkai **: en quoi c'est important ?

**rozenn **: de un, c'est mon premier lime, et de deux, je suis vierge ! (grosse goûte) pourquoi j'ai di çaaaa ?

**hakkai **: rassures-toi, ce n'est pas bien grave...

**rozenn **: mais j'ai quand même 16 ans, si c'est grave !

**hakkai **: ma, ma...

**rozenn **: ça c'est bien du hakkai, je lui fais un lime méchant, et lui, il me console dans mon célibat...

**hakkai **: j'ai d'autres façons de me venger...

**rozenn **: en parlant de te venger... l'histoire n'est pas finie !

**hakkai **: me venger ? (petite goutte et sourire stressé) qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire faire ?

**rozenn **: (sourire pervers) tu verras... reviews please !

**hakkai **: (grosse goutte)


	4. 04 : lésions & liaisons

**Titre** : paro, la fin de ce titre approche.

**Auteur** : ben… moi… enfin, je crois… attendez… je vérifie… j'espère que c'est moi, que je suis moi… haaaaaaaa

**Base** : saiyuki. Naaaaaaan sans blague, ça a changé ? kkun à les reload en div'x ? je veux je veux je veux !

**Résumé** : chapitre 04 : forcément, fallait inclure une taverne auberge dans 'histoire. Mais celle-ci réserve des surprises !

**Genre** : ouh la la ! pour commencer je dirais le mien, ensuite que j'ai essayé de mettre un peu d'humour, de chaudasseries, et puis un peu de g… naaa, le gore, c'est pour la suite ! très OOC pour certains persos, vraiment, gomen nasai.

**Couples** : le piaf en casquette reprend ses droits. Encore une petite surprise et quelques modifs faites aux couples.

**Disclaimer** : finalement je garde encore n peu hakkai, histoire qu'il soit en état de marcher tout seul avant de retrouver minekura. Ooouuuiiin ! qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ?

**Avertissement** : ayé ils sont propres. Enfin, une fois dans l'auberge, ils seront propres.

**Note** : yuhi no ooyama ni

teru teru momiji

kaeru ya tokage ga

konnichiwa

koï no araï mo

kazunoko umani

(momiji de furuba)

**chapitre 04: lésions cérébrales et liaisons amicales**

Goku bailla, se frotta les yeux de son avant-bras, les ouvrit et tourna la tête. Le petit dragon blanc était là, encore endormit. L'adolescent se leva avec l'intention de se rhabiller, mais la chaleur ambiante que son mouvement de chercher son pantalon le fit découvrir l'arrêta. Il décida de rester en short un moment, le temps de s'habituer à l'atmosphère humide, et regarda aku ryu. D'habitude matinal, ce dernier avait du veiller une bonne partie de la nuit, s'inquiétant davantage pour hakkai que goku pour sanzo, pour être finalement terrassé par la fatigue. Mais le garçon voyait dans son sommeil agité la nervosité qui le hantait, et caressa sa tête et son dos, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer du coté des autres. Son geste machinal sur le pelage de aku ryu semblait les calmer tous les deux, le dragon gigotait un peu moins et se pelotonnait un peu plus. Peut-être que, dans ses rêves, il imaginait aisément la main de hakkai à la place de celle de goku, ce qui signifierait que leurs odeurs n'étaient pas éloignées, et le garçon commença à réfléchir sur ce qui aurait pu rapprocher leurs deux auras. Tous deux avaient connu la solitude, même si gono avait ensuite connu l'amour et lui les coups de baffeur, gono avait tué en masse, et peut-être que lui aussi, ce qui expliquerait son long enferment dans une grotte...

Aku ryu se réveilla. La main du singe s'était crispée, avec ses pensées, au-dessus de son cou, chose qu'il n'avait pas appréciée.

- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, dit doucement goku. Tu as dû mal dormir, toi, non ?

Le dragon ne répondit pas, fixant l'extérieur du regard, et l'adolescent l'imita. Dénuée de porte, la pièce où ils avaient dormi donnait directement sur la terrasse, éclairée par le levant. Tous deux entendaient distinctement des bruits de pas résonnants dans les escaliers du temple, puis hakkai apparu, somnolant, porté par goyo qui rentra et l'allongea sur un futon.

- J'ai eu un mal de chien à le rhabiller ! Il veut pas se réveiller ! Par contre, pour le bonze, je sais pas comment ça se passe, la fille s'est octroyé la seule chambre avec une porte, et j'ai pas envie de me faire flinguer en ouvrant.

Alors que le métis s'asseyait contre le mur, face à goku, aku ryu se précipita sur hakkai pour lui donner quelques coups de nez sur la joue, ce qui fit frémir les paupières de celui-ci.

- Tu t'es pas encore rhabillé ?

- ... Trop chaud... murmura le garçon, perdu dans de soudaines pensées.

- Tu devrais, parce que, qu'il ait baisé ou pas, sanzo s'arrêtera jamais de gueuler !

Goyo n'avait pas remarqué l'expression renfermée de goku, et regarda le borgne s'asseoir. Ce dernier resta un instant immobile, les coudes sur les genoux, puis un tremblement parcouru son corps et il leva la tête, fixant le ciel. Le hanyo s'approcha de lui, hésitant.

- Heu... hakkai... tu vas... bien ?

L'interpellé acquiesça, et goku sembla enfin revenir de ses songes, tandis que le dragon promenait des regards inquiets sur eux trois. Goyo posa une main sur l'épaule de hakkai et s'agenouilla près de lui.

- Tu es sur que ...

- Si tu ne m'approches pas, tout ira pour le mieux.

Le métis retira sa main, et retourna contre son mur, remplacé par aku ryu, qui réclama les caresses susceptibles de calmer son anxiété. Un long et silencieux moment passa, où goku cherchait d'autres pensées que celles liées à son inquiétude, et où goyo, nerveux, regardait hakkai.

- Sanzo ne s'est toujours pas levé ? demanda ce dernier d'une voix faible.

- Nan, lui répondit le hanyo avec un entrain proche de l'habituel. A ton avis, il fout quoi ?

- Il fout son pied au cul d'un kappa dans ton genre ! tonna le moine.

Goku et goyo sursautèrent. Le bonze se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte inexistante, cachant une légère surprise de voir hakkai pâle et sans réaction.

- On se casse, ajouta-t-il.

Goku consentit à se rhabiller, aku ryu reprit sa forme motorisée et, une heure plus tard, le temple disparaissait derrière les arbres, hauts et épais, qui les encerclaient.

- Hakkai, c'est quand qu'on arrive en ville ? J'ai faim !

- D'ici ce soir. Mais nous risquons d'arriver un peu tard dans la nuit.

- J'espère que cette fois y aura pas la même surprise que la dernière fois...

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Intervint timidement l'indienne.

- Ils étaient tous morts, répondit goyo.

Ce dernier avait espéré créer un effet de désarroi dévastateur sur la jeune femme, qui, dans son espoir, lui demanderait d'être prise dans ses bras pour être rassurée. Mais elle sembla ne pas se démonter facilement, et son contenta d'afficher une expression de tristesse et de résignation, avant de se pencher en avant et de poser les bras sur les épaules du moine.

- Et où allez-vous comme ça ? Susurra-t-elle.

- Retourne t'asseoir.

- Tu veux me laisser dans les bras d'un excité aux antennes de cafard ?

- Vois ça comme tu veux, mais rassieds-toi.

Elle s'exécuta, une moue capricieuse sur le visage, et resta sage un moment, jusqu'à ce que l'envie de taquiner le moine reprenne le dessus.

- Genjo ?

- Quoi encore !

Goku sursauta pour deux choses. La première venait de l'indienne, qui avait appelé sanzo de façon inhabituelle, par son nom au lieu de son titre, ensuite parce que si cela avait été lui, il aurait eu droit à un coup de baffeur, optionnellement agrémenté d'une insulte et d'un ordre de se taire.

- Pourquoi tu veux pas me dire ?

- Pourquoi, toi, tu insistes ? Ça ne te regarde pas.

- C'est toi qui ne veux pas me regarder. Je veux savoir avec qui j'aurais traîné avant de mourir.

- Mourir ?

- Je ne penses pas que je vivrais longtemps, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille, et je ne compte pas me battre pour vivre, ça ne vaudrait pas le coup.

- Ne cherche pas à m'attendrir.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais. Je suis en train de t'embêter, et je continuerais jusqu'à ce que tu lâches le morceau.

- Alors t'es pas dans la merde.

- Tu paries ?

- Fermes-là.

- Tu vas voir que je peux tout savoir...

Elle glissa ses mains dans le kimono mal fermé du moine, s'arrêta sur les zones sensibles des pectoraux afin de les masser consciencieusement.

- Soit tu me dis tout ce que je veux savoir, soit tu découvres à quel point c'est désagréable de se balader avec quelque chose de raide au niveau du pantalon...

Au moment où le bonze sorti son baffeur, un violent coup de frein les projeta tous les cinq en avant.

- HAKKAI ! Hurla goyo.

- Ce n'est pas moi ! Aku ryu, qu'y a-t-il ?

Quelques couinements précipités surgirent du capot de la jeep. Le chauffeur émit un petit rire gêné, et se tourna en se grattant la tête vers son passager écrasé sous une indienne.

- Heu... désolée, mademoiselle, mais par volonté de notre véhicule, pas de ça dans la jeep !

- Pardonnez-moi, mais nous n'avons que des chambres individuelles, à part une seule pour deux...

Après avoir copieusement et chanceusement mangé, tous les cinq écoutaient, plus ou moins intéressés, les explication d'une gérante d'hôtel terrorisée par la plupart de ses clients, à commencer par ceux qui se trouvaient devant elle.

- C'est à cause de tous les mercenaires, c'est difficile à g...

- C'est bon, je prends une individuelle pour moi, un autre et la double pour les trois zouaves derrière moi

- C'est qui les zouaves !

- et vous demanderez à la fille ce qu'elle veut.

- Merci, c'est charmant de m'appeler comme ça, je le prend bien ! répliqua Paro en le bousculant pour faire face à la gérante, de moins en moins à l'aise. Moi, j'ai plus de thunes, mais je peux glander ici ? Je peux mettre l'ambiance, en échange, vous pouvez me faire confiance...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas nous sommes habitués à aider ceux dans des situations difficiles...

- Merci !

Elle sautilla en direction du blondin qui, depuis les premières marches de vieux escaliers, tendait deux clefs à ses compagnons.

- C'est réglé, je dors ici !

- Et en quoi ça m'intéresse ?

- Eh, lâches pas ta joie comme ça, sinon il va falloir t'attacher...

- Tiens ! J'aimerais bien voir ça ! Commenta goyo avant de se recevoir un éventail sur la tête.

- Qui prend l'individuelle ? demanda hakkai comme si personne autour de lui n'était survolté.

- Moi ! Clama goyo, remit de son coup.

- Goku, ça ne te dérangera pas de te retrouver avec moi ?

- Non, au contraire, c'est bien quand ça arrive, ça m'épargne les ronflements et le baffeur...

Hakkai sourit, et s'aperçu qu'ils étaient arrivés en haut des escaliers. Devant eux s'éloignait un couloir qui se terminait en un virage sur la gauche. Les premières chambres étaient les doubles, celle du fond les individuelles, et celles après le tournant étaient pour les groupes, toutes utilisées, mais momentanément vides, la quasi-totalité des clients étant resté au rez-de-chaussée. Sanzo avait disparu dans sa chambre, harcelé par l'indienne qui voulait rentrer aussi, et goyo ne les avait pas suivis. Tous deux restèrent un instant immobiles, cherchant le numéro de leur chambre du regard.

- C'est celle-ce, la 2, finit par dire hakkai. **(19)**

Goyo s'était installé, les coudes sur le comptoir du bar de l'hôtel, après avoir récupéré sa clef, et regardait tout le monde qui pullulait autour de lui. Il distinguait deux groupes de mercenaires différents, les uns, nombreux, à la peau incroyablement sombre, qui ne semblaient pas avoir ramené de leur terre d'origine que de armes, mais aussi des instruments de magie et de musique **(20)**, et les autres, qui eux n'étaient que six mais s'imposaient par la stature de certains et par la présence d'étranges objets qui, sans doute, semblait être des armes redoutables **(21)**. Il avait repéré dans cette ambiance légèrement survolté quelques femmes, mais celles qui étaient belles semblaient soit jalousement gardées par un accompagnateur mâle, soit indisponibles sans arrangement monétaire. Le métis revint face au comptoir et commanda une autre bière. D'abord, il se consola en se disant que passer la nuit tout seul ne serait pas une torture, il s'était après tout défoulé sur hakkai la veille. Puis ce dernier hanta soudainement ses pensées.

Hakkai.

L'ancien instituteur.

Le borgne, le faible avec un animal de compagnie.

Le veuf, le meurtrier, le monstre.

Ce qu'on voulait **(22)**

Que pouvait-il penser de lui et de lui-même, depuis cette nuit ? Sûrement le prenait-il maintenant pour un réel pervers, capable de renoncer à une hétérosexualité jusque là clamée haut et fort d'un ton indigné, à violer le porteur d'un deuil, quitte à raviver en la mémoire de sa victime les plus mauvais souvenirs de son existence. Sûrement leur amitié était-elle définitivement terminée. Un coup de coude le dérangea à peine, mais il se tourna avec un juron, dans l'espoir de penser à autre chose, et écarquilla les yeux. Elle était là. L'indienne qui avait obtenu de sanzo ce que personne n'aurait osé imaginer **(23) **et qui, pour ça, méritait le respect du séducteur qu'était le hanyo.

- T'as pas bu ton... ta... bière...

Elle était ivre.

- Eh, ça va pas de se bourrer comme ça ?

- J'ai promis de mettre l'ambiance avant d'aller au lit, articula-t-elle. Alors je bois un bon coup avant ! même si elle est dégueulasse !

Elle saisit la chope de goyo et la vida d'un trait, avant de monter sur une table et de taper dans les mains, dans un rythme étonnement parfait pour une ivrogne. Très vite les mercenaires à la peau noire la remarquèrent et l'imitèrent, d'abord de leurs mains, puis de leurs tambours (24), faits visiblement de bois et de peau animale, décorés de fourrure. Puis les hommes d'extrême occident se retournèrent à leur tour, et le métis se demanda s'ils seraient capables, vu leur état alcoolique, s'ils pouvaient tenir debout, ou même tenir plus longtemps sur leurs chaises et leur table. Puis il regarda de nouveau l'indienne, et sa mâchoire manqua de tomber. Elle avait commencé à danser, balançant ses hanches de gauche à droite, ondulant son buste, les mains au-dessus de sa tête, formant des signes d'une grâce indéterminable. De là où il était, il voyait mal les mouvements de son cou et de sa tête, qui eux aussi semblaient captivants, accentués par la chaînette qui lui reliait la narine et l'oreille droites, et par les bracelets qu'elle portait. Puis, dans un fou rire, elle frappa à nouveau de ses mains et se déplaça d'une table à l'autre tout en dansant, devant des clients soit hilares, soit dans le même état que goyo, ébahis, soit un sourire inquiétant aux lèvres, et le métis soupçonna la jeune femme de s'être saoulée dans le but de l'obliger à la protéger, car régulièrement, elle jetait des regards en sa direction. Soudain, elle descendit des meubles et le tira par le bras vers le milieu de la pièce.

- Eh, mais je sui pas bourré, moi ! Pas question de danser !

- Fermes-la ! Regardes vers le bas et virilise le pas, ensuite, tu laisses faire la musique !

Goyo, malgré lui, s'exécuta, alors que la jeune femme lui dirigeait un bras vers elle et un autre vers le haut. Tête baissée, il voyait tantôt une hanche appétissante, tantôt un décolleté généreux. Il ferma les yeux pour éviter l'érection, réfléchit un instant sur ses paroles, rouvrit les yeux, vit les pieds de l'indienne et comprit. De ses jambes, il pouvait imiter sa cavalière, et pour le reste, c'était à lui de décider. Sa souplesse naturelle s'ajouta à cette compréhension, et tous deux dansèrent pendant plus de trois bonnes heures. **(25)**

**19) **petit mot sur ce chiffre: il s'agit de l'un de mes trois numéros perso-logo ! les voici : 2x1326. je sui un née un 26. (26 novembre, offrez moi des living dead dolls pour cette occasion !) le 2, dans le tarot, c'est la papesse: mystère, sagesse... en gros, assez proche de notre petit hakkai ! le 13 : appelé la mort par les incultes, mais signifie en réalité le renouveau, le "printemps après l'hiver", assez proche de goyo, par rapport à son passé... reste le numéro de la chambre de sanzo, qui restera une surprise (le tarot ne va pas au-delà de 22 cartes, nommées arcanes)

**20) **aah, ces africains. j'ai pas mal remarqué ce penchant de toujours ramener tamtams et jambees lorsqu'ils voyagent. on les remarque facilement dans les aéroports à cause de ça.

**21) **avis aux fan de metal: ils sont six, ils se trimbalent avec des lances-flamme, certains font peur. ça vous fait pas penser à qqun ? en voila, tout comme les quatre tarés de gensomaden saiyuki, les six cinglés du groupe rammstein sont destinés à se retrouver à chaque nouvelle réincarnation !

**22) **ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de glisser cette petite pose en prose quelque part. tous les surnoms (enfin, je crois) on été utilisé dans la série animée ou le manga.

**23) **à part nous autres, fanfickeuses perverses, starfuckeuses de nos bishousssssssss !

**24) **bien sur cette scène est vue de goyo qui ne connaît pas les jambees et les tamtams, et qui donc appelle ça tambours, mais me prenez pas pour une inculte !

**25) **donc ce que nous voyons là est un exemple de "danse indo-orientale libre", danse que moi-même pratique avec débrouillardise (on me l'a tellement dit que j'ai fini par le croire). cette danse n'est pas exclusivement féminine, au contraire, le résultat en couple est rarement décevant.

**rozenn **: pppffffffiiiiiiiiioooooouuuuuuu ! l'est 03h47 du mat et je finis ce chapitre à cet endroit précis ! pourtant, dés le dialogue avec la gérante je voulait me coucher !

**hakkai **: (sourire moqueur) quel courage !

**rozenn **: tu sais, continue comme ça, et je peux toujours reformuler ta vengeance...

**hakkai **: (grosse goutte) je l'avais oublié, celle-là ! attends (relis le chapitre) la vengeance, c'est quand même pas encore une autre scène de... ?

**rozenn **: hin hin hin ... la vengeance de hakkai aura-t-elle lieu ? et que se passe-t-il dans la chambre de sanzo ? mystère...

**hakkai **: tu parles, mais c'est déjà écrit, non ?

**rozenn **: en ce moment, c'est pas encore finit, mais sinon; c'est planifié. (cache le cahier d'un hakkai tenté de brûler la paperasse)

**hakkai **: je n'ose pas la tuer, ça m'attirerait des problèmes, mais si quelqu'un pouvait, disons, provoquer un accident...

**rozenn **: devant tant de joie en vue du lime à venir, reviews pleeeaaase !


	5. 05 en pire, contre attaque

**Titre** : paro, la fin de ce titre approche.

**Auteur** : ben… moi… enfin, je crois… attendez… je vérifie… j'espère que c'est moi, que je suis moi… haaaaaaaa

**Base** : saiyuki. Naaaaaaan sans blague, ça a changé ? kkun à les reload en div'x ? je veux je veux je veux !

**Résumé** : chapitre 05 : vengeance et revanche. Les agresseurs se font à leur tour agresser, surtout ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux, ils sont solides.

**Genre** : ouh la la ! pour commencer je dirais le mien, ensuite que j'ai essayé de mettre un peu d'humour, de chaudasseries, et puis un peu de gore… ayé, ça va venir ! très OOC pour certains persos, vraiment, gomen nasai.

**Couples** : je garde la surprise avec mon petit piaf. Je vous dit tout de suite, paro disparaît. Bye bye ! (image de temari pendant que son frangin effectue son sublimissime tombeau du désert dans le tome 7)

**Disclaimer** : ayé, j'ai rendu hakkai. Vais me démerder pour avoir tianjun. Ou gaara. Ou kakashi. Plutôt kakashi. Je pense que en l'attachant bien comme je l'ai fait pour le précédent, je pourrais m'amuser avec.

**Avertissement** : ayé ils sont propres. Mais plus pour longtemps. (sourire sadique)

**Note** : j'ai du mal à faire une scène érotiquement trash. Mais bon, c'est pas du viol, non plus. Je vais alterner entre ce qui ce passe du coté de goyo, ce qui ce passe du coté de sanzo et ce qui se passe du coté de goku. Bon courage.

**chapitre 05 : victime contre-attaque ! **

Avant que l'ambiance de fête ne dégénère, goyo avait ramené paro vers l'étage supérieur, lui volant un baiser qu'elle sentit à peine dans les escaliers. Epuisés mais joyeux, ils se séparèrent dans le couloirs après un mot de salutation, et elle disparu au bout du couloir, dans la chambre du moine.

Le métis, au lieu de regagner sa chambre, hésita un instant, le regard perdu sur sa clef, le numéro 13. Lui aussi était au fond de l'étage, mais il hésitait devant les premières chambres, celles pour deux, où quelque part hakkai se trouvait. Il aurait voulu s'excuser auprès de ce dernier. Des pas retentirent derrière lui, il se retourna et vit d'abord goku et aku ryu, chargés de gâteaux secs **(26)**, puis hakkai qui les suivaient, trois livres sur le bras.

- On a fait des provisions pour le voyage ! s'exclama le singe.

- _Tu_ as fait des provisions, rectifia le borgne, amusé.

Alors que goku passait à coté de goyo pour rejoindre sa chambre, celui-ce lui empoigna une épaule et se pencha vers lui.

- Filez, tous les deux, j'aimerais parler à hakkai.

Le garçon se raidit et dévisagea le hanyo. "Il va recommencer" pensa-t-il.

- Goku, intervint le brun, il ne s'agit pas de te chasser, mais de parler en seul à seul. Si ça avait été sanzo, on lui aurait demandé la même chose, mais il est du genre à devancer, ajouta-t-il avec son sourire habituel.

L'adolescent baissa la tête et reprit sa marche, serrant son panier comme une peluche, et ouvrit la porte du numéro 2.

- Sanzo, il est avec cette fille... Je l'aime bien finalement...

Il se tourna vers le métis.

- Vous avez super bien dansé, ce soir...

Il sourit, puis disparu en s'enfermant dans la chambre. Goyo interrogea hakkai.

- Vous l'avez vue danser ?

- Quand goku a voulu aller chercher de la nourriture, je l'ai accompagné, pour réguler le stock qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre et aussi parce qu'il y a une petite bibliothèque, répondit le borgne en désignant ses livres. Et comme il n'y a que ces escaliers pour descendre, nous l'avons vue, et goku a voulu s'arrêter pour la regarder. Sanzo aussi est descendu, il prétendait avoir été dérangé par le bruit...

- Mais on n'entend rien d'ici !

- A mon avis, elle le préoccupait !

- Et il l'a regardé danser ?

Hakkai acquiesça, presque hilare, puis se calma.

- C'est pour ça que goku ne s'inquiète plus, il a comprit que sanzo et elle se sépareront pour ne peut-être plus jamais se revoir, et qu'ils l'ont accepté. Elle ne s'accroche pas à sa vie.

- Pourtant, elle fuyait des yokais quand elle nous est tombée dessus !

- Elle veut une mort digne de son tempérament ! Et profiter un maximum de la vie en attendant.

- Ca aurait été plus simple de me draguer moi, alors !

- Je crois que son amusement, justement, c'est de taquiner sanzo et de le séduire malgré lui.

- Tiens, je comprends des tas de trucs, maintenant ! S'esclaffa goyo.

Durant un long moment, un silence, d'abord léger, s'installa, où tous deux regardaient vers le fond du couloir. Le calme était plat, probablement parce que les chambres étaient pour la plupart désertes, ou parce que sanzo n'était pas du genre à hurler de jouissance. Puis l'atmosphère s'alourdit, et le borgne se rappela de la raison qui le retenait dans le couloir.

- Tu avais quelque chose à me dire, je crois.

Goyo se gratta la tête. Si hakkai avait accepté de lui parler jusque là, c'était sûrement parce qu'il avait réussit à enfouir l'incident de la veille quelque part derrière son sourire.

Paro referma la porte derrière elle et s'y adossa pour reprendre son souffle. Elle se savait voir dansé pendant plusieurs heures et, bien qu'adorant ça, l'habitude l'avait quittée, remplacée par l'essoufflement qui l'avait surprise dans les escaliers. Se devinant vulnérable à l'excitation occasionnelle du rouquin, elle avait préféré disparaître dans la chambre de son amant potentiel. Celui-ci lui tournait le dos et faisait visiblement semblant de dormir, car elle le sentait retenir son souffle dans l'obscurité. A tâtons, elle trouva le kimono du moine par terre, et une bougie sur la table de chevet, qu'elle avait entrevu durant le cours instant où elle avait ouvert la porte pour entrer, où un peu de clarté était venue du couloir. Elle sorti le briquet du vêtement et alluma la chandelle, qui éclaira d'un coup la pièce d'une lueur orangée et tremblotante merveilleusement sensuelle. Curieuse, Paro approcha son nez de la cire et inspira légèrement.

- Elle sent la pêche, chuchota-t-elle. J'aime beaucoup cette odeur, elle est si douce… **(27)**

- Qui es-tu ?

La jeune femme ne comprit as la question immédiatement, et reposa la bougie en interrogant le bonze.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Quelle vie avais-tu ?

- Tu l'aurais su si tu étais descendu !

- Je suis descendu et c'est pour ça que je te pose la question.

- Et tu m'as vue danser ?

- Ne contourne pas ma question.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et posa sa main sur l'épaule du blondin.

- C'est ce que j'espérais, que tu me voies…

- Ne contourne pas ma question.

- C'est pour toi que je dansais, pour te faire plaisir, en échange, je veux ton prénom.

- Ne contourne pas ma question !

Il se releva, mais se refusa de lui faire face, pour ne pas laisser exploser ce qui bouillait en lui, et dont il ignorait tout.

- Une vraie danseuse n'a pas cette descente, elle fait pas du charme comme ça sur les tables, elle…

- Calmes-toi, lui murmura-t-elle en le bâillonnant doucement de sa main **(28)**.

Le moine frémit, ayant de plus en plus horreur de cette sensation de volonté et d'abandon face au désir qui le submergeait. Car il avait enfin trouvé un nom à une chaleur, à des tremblements et un engourdissement qu'il avait jusque là rejetés. Ça s'appelait le désir, où la volonté de faire l'amour à quelqu'un, de lui abandonner tout son être en échange d'une rare proximité et de quelques caresses, mais surtout d'un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant la veille. Paro retira sa main de sa mâchoire et enroua ses bras autour des épaules du moine.

- Je suis tellement contente que tu m'aies vue danser… Mais maintenant, je veux ton prénom !

- En échange de ta réponse. Tu n'étais pas rien qu'une danseuse.

- Disons… que des riches payaient pour nous voir danser, qu'ils donnaient davantage pour qu'on danse toutes nues, et encore plus pour nous approcher…

- Je ne l'ai porté que dans mon enfance, on m'appelait koryu…

Il saisit le visage de l'indienne et se força à lui faire face.

- Si tu m'en demandes davantage, je te bute. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, sans enfoncer sa langue dans la bouche humide de souvenirs du moine. Elle lui retira ses gants, puit son débardeur, et embrassa son cou et ses clavicules ainsi dénudés avant de le recoucher sur le lit.

- Ben... balbutia le hanyo.

- Commences par me faire face, proposa l'ancien humain qui avait comprit de quoi goyo voulait parler.

- - Je... suis désolé pour hier soir et je te présente mes excuses, je me suis vraiment conduit comme un sale connard...

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi

Goyo se confirma qu'il venait de perdre son meilleur ami

- et pour cela, moi aussi, j'aimerais m'excuser.

Le métis faillit sursauter. Il essaya d'affronter le regard de hakkai, mais celui-ci était tourné vers le sol. Il était visible à son visage qu'il voulait encore parler.

- Tu n'as pas de réelles raisons d'avoir de remords. J'étais consentant après tout. Le problème que tu te poses vient de moi, je n'étais pas à l'aise. Si je t'ai repoussé violemment ce matin, c'était pour ne pas empirer mon état d'esprit. Mais maintenant, ça va mieux... ça t'avait inquiété ?

- Beaucoup de choses m'inquiétaient !

- Je te demande pardon de t'avoir ennuyé avec cette histoire, déclara hakkai en s'inclinant.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule, là, non ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Selon toi, c'est qui, la victime, dans l'histoire ?

Le borgne ne répondit pas immédiatement. Géné, il se sourit à lui-même, trouvant ses réactions légèrement stupides.

- Tu te préoccupe trop des autres, hakkai. Penses à toi de temps en temps, ça te ferait du bien de découvrir que dans ton entourage, avant tout, il y a toi.

_Il y a toi, penses à toi..._

Le ton n'était pas le même, bien sur, mais ces mots...

L'ancien humain, plongé dans ses pensées, manqua de pouffer de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le hanyo.

- Rien... Je pensais à une chose bizarre et idiote...

- Dis toujours !

- Me venger...

Goyo rit avec hakkai, bien que le sens de ses paroles lui échappait. Finalement, hakkai prodigua quelques pas vers lui.

- Je vais dormir. Bonne nuit.

Le borgne le frôla pour atteindre la porte de sa chambre, ce qui déclencha un frisson chaud qui parcouru le corps du métis, qui comprit soudainement quelle pourrait être la vengeance de hakkai.

- Eh !

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Si tu veux te venger, y a pas de problème, suis tout seul ce soir !

Hakkai avait la main sur la poignée de la porte, et imaginait facilement goku se glissant le plus rapidement possible dans ses draps afin de faire croire qu'il serait déjà couché, voir endormit.

- Attends-moi là, murmura-t-il.

Il ouvrit la porte, devinant le sourire en coin du hanyo, la referma, et se dirigea vers goku, qui feignait de se réveiller à son arrivée.

- Finalement il va pas recommencer ? gémit le singe.

- Recommencer quoi ?

- A te... te faire... Te moque pas de moi, tu sais de quoi je parle ! Et je veux pas qu'il te mette en mauvais état !

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. sanzo t'as rassuré sur sa relation avec paro, maintenant c'est à moi de le faire. Tu connais goyo, même s'il te frappe, tu connais ses limites. Il n'est pas violent, il est juste impulsif, comme toi et sanzo. Ce matin je ne paraissait pas dans mon état normal, parce que j'était juste mal à l'aise, tu m'as entendu le dire à goyo - ne le nies pas, tu respirait contre la porte, ça s'entendait - si vraiment cela n'avait pas été passager, j'aurais piqué une crise, non ?

- Désolé pour l'écoute à la porte...

- Ce n'est pas grave. L'important pour nous était d'être seuls. Si tu nous as écouté, au moins, je n'aurais pas à tout t'expliquer !

Hakkai souriait, comme d'habitude. Mais ce sourire semblait réel et franc, et donnait envie à goku de le serrer dans ses bras, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter.

- Ils font encore la fête, en bas. Ne t'approches pas trop du saké, et évite de provoquer les mercenaires.

L'adolescent se leva, enfila pantalon et rangers tandis que hakkai posait ses livres et se dirigeait vers la porte, puis couru pour sortir le premier. L'ancien humain éteignit la lumière, et regarda le garçon dévaler les escaliers avec entrain.

- Un vrai gamin, commenta goyo, qui était resté patiemment dans le couloir.

- Mais il grandit, le contredit hakkai.

- C'est vrai, admit le métis, bientôt je pourrais plus le traiter de nabot sans me sentir injuste par rapport à la blondinette ! **(29) **

- Mentalement aussi, il a mûrit, il fait moins futile.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on le suis ? Mais je te préviens, je danserais pas, j'ai eu mon compte avec cette fille...

- Paro.

- Quoi ?

- Elle s'appelle Paro. Personnellement, moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de descendre, l'ambiance est un peu trop surchauffée à mon goût.

Goyo n'ajouta rien aux paroles de hakkai, qui resta silencieux un moment, bras croisés, petit sourire. Le hanyo regarda de nouveau la clef qu'il avait toujours dans la main et ricana doucement.

- Finalement, t'as plus envie de te venger ?

Pendant un long moment, elle était restée couchée sur lui et lui caressait le visage en lui souriant à la lueur mourante de la bougie. L'air autour d'eux s'était empli de l'odeur de pêche que le cire émanait en fondant, et semblait bercer le moine.

- Tu es en train de t'endormir, là, non ?

Il rouvrit les yeux. Depuis le coté de son visage, la petite flamme éclairait faiblement la couleur de ses yeux et leur donnait un aspect menaçant, amplifié par la fixité dont il faisait preuve.

- Koryu ?

- Tu peux pas faire comme tout le monde et m'appeler sanzo ?

- Tu te sens obliger de toujours râler pour un rien ?

- Toujours.

- Et ça fait pas chier plus que ça les lascars qui t'accompagnent ?

- Fous-moi la paix.

Un léger éclat de rire traversa la gorge de la jeune femme qui se releva et qui s'assit entre les jambes du moine, écrasant sans ménagement la cuisse droite de ce dernier sous les siennes, et s'apprêta à retirer son haut.

- Tu te sens obligée de toujours te déshabiller à la moindre occasion ?

Paro s'interrompit, reposa ses bras et sourit.

- Tu préfères le faire toi-même ?

Sanzo s'assit à son tour une épaule contre le mur, et grogna. Quiconque le connaissant y aurait comprit une réponse affirmative qu'il n'aurait accepté d'admettre que sans suggestion extérieure.

- Vires tes pattes de là, tu m'écrases.

Elle souleva ses jambes et il pu s'adosser au mur afin de ne plus devoir lui faire face. Silencieusement, il inspira l'air parfumé. Contrairement à son habitude, l'envie de s'allumer une cigarette ne le traversa que sous forme d'éventualité.

- Finalement, t'as plus envie de te venger ?

Le borgne tourna la tête, un sourire en coin. Le métis avait beau le dominer de sa taille, il découvrit dans le regard du brun une lueur presque inquiétante à l'effet complètement érogène. Sans le prévenir davantage, celui-ci attrapa le crâne aux reflets vermeils et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne. Le hakkai que connaissait goyo, qu'il soit meurtrit ou souriant, avait cédé sa place à un inconnu qui malmenait ses lèvres **(30)** avec force et se délectait de ses saveurs linguales. Mais malgré sa légère violence le baiser n'était pas vraiment désagréable, et rapidement le hanyo ouvrit joyeusement la bouche et caressa de sa langue celle de son meilleur ami, qui lui, effleurait son palais et ses dents et dont les mains se hasardaient dans sa nuque, emmêlant les longs cheveux rouges entre ses doigts, puis dans son dos, enfonçant bientôt ses ongles dans sa peau. Le hanyo répondit à la provocation et agrippa les hanches du jeune homme contre lui, le privant de tout mouvement étranger à ce que lui-même aurait toléré. Dans leur frénésie ascendante ils n'entendirent pas les bruits de bottes et de pieds nus, et ne sentirent pas les six mercenaires d'extrème-occident, accompagnés par quatre prostituées locales, ainsi que trois jeunes femmes et guerriers à la peau sombre **(30)**, les frôler et les bousculer le temps de quelques secondes. Ils disparurent après le virage du couloir dans des cris d'ivresse et de rire, ayant totalement ignoré un hanyo et un ancien humain qui semblaient peu à peu revenir dans un état normal. Enfin leur langues, puis leurs lèvres, se quittèrent, et tous deux se sourirent à eux-mêmes, de leur coté, sans pour autant se lâcher.

- Et... t'appelles ça une vengeance ?

Goyo n'avait pas pu se retenir de taquiner hakkai après la surprenante démonstration que ce dernier venait de lui faire.

- Sous-entendrais-tu par là que tu penserais que ce serait fini ?

- C'était quoi, ça, alors ?

- On file dans ta chambre !

Le métis agita machinalement ses clefs avant de courir en direction du numéro 13 et d'en ouvrir la porte.

- Attends, je viens de me rendre compte... Je viens d'entendre cho hakkai donner un ordre sans rajouter de "s'il-te-plaît" ! s'exclama goyo alors qu'il disparaissait du couloir.

Pour une fois, il ne se sentait pas particulièrement stressé et l'odeur de la bougie suffisait à le calmer, accompagnée de l'obscurité tremblotante qu'il fixait sans voir avant de fermer les yeux. Au moment où il s'aperçu que la cire répandait également une légère odeur de vanille, il sentit soudainement un poids sur ses genoux.

- Tu tiens vraiment à m'écraser les pattes ?

Il rouvrit les yeux et baissa son regard vers elle, qui s'était allongée sur ses cuisses et lui affichait un grand sourire. Il la repoussa sur le coté, quitta le lit et fouilla dans son kimono.

- La trente-cinquième.

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas encore te sortir une clope ?

- Et alors.

- Ça va faire la trente-cinquième de la journée. Et en plus tu casses l'ambiance.

Il ricana, sardonique et silencieux, alors qu'il allumait la cigarette qu'il avait déniché et porté à ses lèvres. Depuis le lit, elle le regardait, critiquant intérieurement sa position peu digne, assis sur le sol, les bras sur les genoux, froissant son habit monacal comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une vieille carpette prévue à cet effet.

- Tu sais que je te déteste ?

- Pourquoi ? parce que je suis la première fille à t'avoir baisé ?

Un léger soubresaut nerveux secoua les épaules du bonze, qui s'interrogea vaguement sur la véracité des propriétés tranquillisantes du tabac, puis se demanda si ce n'était pas plutôt lui qui était devenu complètement accros. Il entendit le lit craquer, puis deux mains sombres se posèrent sur lui.

- Monsieur le petit moine n'aime pas qu'on dérange ses vieilles habitudes ?

- Il aime même pas qu'on lui parle ! rétorqua le moine.

- Ça te fait pas du bien la clope !

- Oh que si !

- Tu étais calme tout à l'heure, depuis que tu t'en es allumé une, tu sors les crocs !

- C'est toi qui me mets hors de moi !

Elle saisit la cigarette alors qu'il en soufflait la fumée sur le parquet. (27/07/05)

- Je croyais que t'aimais pas ça !

- Fumeuse du dimanche.

Elle lui rendit sa cigarette et le laissa le soin de la terminer tandis qu'elle promenait son nez dans sa nuque et son épaule.

- Tu sais que tes muscles sont complètement noués, ici ? (28/07/05)

- Et alors ?

- On va arranger ça, répondit-elle en commençant à masser.

- Arrêtes de me faire chier, tu devrais même pas être ici !

- Mais tu m'as quand même laissé venir !

Elle enveloppa le blondin de ses bras et continua son massage, ignorant les protestations de ce dernier. D'abord la poitrine, puis le ventre, puis les hanches, et enfin l'intérieur des cuisses sans qu'il ne broncha réellement. Alors qu'il tournait la tête et tendait la main pour écraser son mégot dans le cendrier de la table de chevet, elle en profita pour lui embrasser le cou qui s'offrait à ses lèvres, sans qu'aucune résistance ne vint. Au contraire, il inclina davantage son crâne en arrière, vraisemblablement décidé à savourer plutôt que subir. Paro se ravissait de ce changement de comportement et ouvrit le pantalon du blondin, qui soudain se retourna vivement et la coinça contre lit en l'embrassant violemment et maladroitement. Elle éclata de rire lorsqu'il lui retira son haut, le regarda un instant et entreprit de lui apprendre à rouler correctement une pelle.

- Attends, je viens de me rendre compte... Je viens d'entendre cho hakkai donner un ordre sans rajouter de "s'il-te-plaît" !

Goyo eut juste le temps de s'exclamer de cette phrase avant d'être projeté sur un lit et recouvert d'un borgne surexcité qui se dépêcha de se dégrafer son pull et de le retirer. Il souleva le vêtement éternellement froissé du métis et entreprit de redessiner les abdominaux avec sa langue, glissant ses doigts sous le tissu et caressant les cotes de ses ongles. Sa victime se cambra, les bras momentanément en croix, tandis qu'un rire essoufflé s'échappait de ses lèvres. Il se reprit, retira son débardeur alors que hakkai manquait de le déchirer (24/07/05 / 01h) et le jeta à travers la pièce tandis que le brun venait lécher ses pectoraux, griffant désormais sa taille. Le hanyo reposa ses mains sur le lit et en froissa un drap lorsque le borgne mordit la peau de son mamelon gauche. Il releva une jambe, la posa sur son agresseur et l'obligea à s'allonger sur lui, ou plutôt à écraser ses reins contre les siens, et chacun pu se rendre compte de la raideur de la verge de l'autre. Le borgne se mit à trembler, et son sous-pull fut retiré par deux mains expertes qui lui caressèrent le dos et ébouriffèrent ses cheveux.

- Comme toujours… murmura goyo.

Hakkai releva la tête et l'interrogea du regard.

- Faut toujours que tu te la joues quand t'es crevé ! compléta le hanyo. Tu fais tout le temps ça, et même là, tu…

Le brun l'interrompit d'un baiser où il lécha sa langue, puis ses lèvres, avant de maintenir son visage au-dessus du sien.

- Et toi, ton défaut, c'est de trop parler. C'est très agaçant.

Il s'éloigna après une dernière bise et lui retira son pantalon après en avoir ouvert la braguette. En quelques secondes, le métis était totalement nu sur le lit, avec l'impression d'être dominé par ce qui lui avait été jusque là un simple meilleur ami. Ce dernier, dans un premier temps, se contenta d'embrasser son cou, mais soudainement il empoigna fermement l'érection du hanyo, qui se raidit une seconde fois. Le brun appuya sa langue et ses lèvres sur le corps abandonné du métis, puis se rapprocha de son butin, et commença par le masser de ses lèvres, puis de sa langue, avant de l'effleurer de ses dents. Goyo serrait suffisamment fort les draps pour y faire apparaître de trous là où ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans le tissu lorsqu'il senti la bouche du borgne l'envelopper complètement et le caresser de ses lèvres, puis de sa bouche, puis de ses dents. Il ferma ses yeux avant qu'ils ne s'exorbitent et savoura. Hakkai avalait la semence qui avait poissé ses mâchoires et ses mains.

Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent. Il se sentait perdu dans le noir de ses yeux en amande et dans cette danse venue d'un autre monde. Il avait approché son visage de celui de la jeune fille, qui n'avait pas tardé à rejoindre son geste. Plusieurs couples et groupes étaient montés se coucher et n'étaient resté que ceux qui n'avaient envie ni de dormir, ni de faire l'amour, et parmi eux, goku et awa. **(31)** Tout deux dansaient, les joues rosie par un simple verre de saké. Si goyo ne l'avait pas remarquée, c'était parce qu'elle avait passé la soirée dans les cuisines à préparer quelques fruits à sa façon. A peine était-elle apparue dans la taverne que l'adolescent avait faillit se jeter sur elle, attiré par l'odeur. Bien que chacun avait comprit que la langue de l'autre lui était définitivement étrangère, une amitié était venue décrédibiliser cette différence, et l'adolescent avait été chaleureusement invité à la table des mercenaires à peau sombre **(32)**. La nourriture avait été bizarre mais pas mauvaise, et très vite peu de monde était resté assit, dansant. Elle lui avait apprit, il avait comprit, et tous deux dansèrent durant des heures, et continuait alors qu'ils échangeaient un timide et maladroit baiser, leur doigts entremêlés, soudainement sourds aux nombreux bruits qui les entouraient. Seul hakku ryu ne participaient pas à la fête, en alerte, observant le comportement des aubergistes en ne le comprenant que peu.

Car si la gérante avait paru inoffensive, le propriétaire et les barmen, eux, semblaient préparer quelque chose. Tous regardaient la pendule du mur avec impatience, se demandant que si quelques heures suffiraient réellement, si on ne pouvait pas aller les chercher immédiatement, si attendre davantage avant la concrétisation serait supportable.

Et, tandis que goku et awa échangeaient des regards gênés, l'aubergiste sortit dans la nuit, une torche à la main.

Elle saisissait ses joues et l'obligeait à bouger les lèvres en synchrones avec les siennes, et risquait de temps en temps un petit coup de langue qui se heurtait systématiquement à une bouche qui n'avait pas envie de s'ouvrir (29/07/05). Elle avait beau insister, il semblait résolu à n'être embrassé que selon sa propre volonté, et l'écrasait contre le bois avec force. Bientôt elle se résolu à arrêter son baiser et à tenter de retrouver un peu d'air en le repoussant (01/08/05), mais n'y parvint pas. Le moine serrait son corps chaud contre le sien et paraissait ne vouloir faire que le contraire de ce dont elle avait envie. Il attrapa la jeune femme par les fesses pour la coucher sur le matelas et étouffa le petit rire qu'elle émettait en l'embrassant (02/8/05). Il grimpa à son tour sur le lit, s'empara des jambes de Paro pour se blottir entre ses cuisses, et essaya d'approfondir lui-même le baiser. Elle entrouvrit immédiatement la bouche, et tout le corps du bonze trembla lorsque leurs langues entrèrent en contact. Elle voulu lui caresser le dos, mais celui-ci se redressa, attrapa ses poignets et manqua de les broyer sur le matelas.

- J'ai horreur de ça, chuchota-t-il.

Il se pencha sur elle, et les cheveux qui cachaient ses yeux de la lumière de la bougie lui conférèrent un aspect pour le moins menaçant. Il fit s'effleurer leurs lèvres, puis s'impatienta et ouvrit leurs mâchoires. Elle sentit la langue du blond contre ses dents et resserra l'étreinte de ses jambes alors que leurs doigts s'entremêlaient et que leur baiser s'approfondissait, où il s'employait à mener une danse un peu particulière dans laquelle la jeune femme abandonna sa bouche avec plaisir, retenant une petite moquerie intérieure sur le manque évidant de pratique chez le garçon. Durant un instant l'esprit de Paro s'envola tandis que le corps de son blondin était serré contre le sien.

Il se releva soudainement, sortit du lit et fouilla quelque chose dans son kimono. Avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de réagir, il était déjà sur elle et la maintenait entre ses jambes. Elle essaya de profiter de ses bras libres pour retirer le pantalon juste devant son nez, mais le moine saisit de nouveau ses bras, et les dirigea cette fois-ci vers la tête du lit.

- Ça, c'est pour la blague que tu m'as sortit dans les escaliers, murmura-t-il.

Il la lâcha, se redressa, et présenta la ceinture de son habit monacal, qu'il avait entouré autour de sa main. Lentement, il la déroula, libéra ses doigts sous le regard amusé de l'indienne, puis sa paume alors que son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de sa chair en déchirant sa peau, puis son poignet, avant de tendre le tissu devant lui. Puis il passa la ceinture derrière les barreaux du lit et y lia les avant-bras de paro.

- Je prends ma revanche pour ce que tu m'as fais faire hier soir, pour ce que tu m'as fait ce matin et pour ce que tu m'as dit ce soir, dit-il en serrant le dernier nœud.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, lécha sa langue, son palais, lui retira le haillon qui lui faisait encore office de vêtement avant de reprendre sa place entre ses cuisses et de retirer lui-même son pantalon. Il se recoucha, sur elle, et un tremblement le parcouru lorsque se frôlèrent leurs parties anatomiques les plus sensibles.

- Tu joues les durs, garnement ?

- Fermes-la !

Il abaissa la tête et les lèvres se heurtèrent, puis sanzo caressa les dents de paro de sa langue, brièvement, avant qu'elle ne rouvre la bouche et que recommence leur étrange danse linguale. Les doigts du moine restèrent un moment près de leurs mâchoires, puis errèrent dans le cou de la jeune femme, puis sur sa poitrine, que ses paumes enveloppèrent maladroitement. L'indienne semblait se moquer complètement d'être attachée et relevait d'elle-même ses jambes alors que le bonze n'en était qu'à toucher sa taille et lui enserra le bassin. Leurs langues se quittèrent et le moine la regarda un instant. Quelque part dans l'ombre de ses cheveux, il semblait rougir.

- L'est un peu tard pour faire le timide, chuchota-t-elle.

Trop incertain du fonctionnement de sa voix, il préféra remplacer son ordre habituel de se taire par la concrétisation la plus simple dont il se semblait capable, afin de contredire l'insolente attachée au lit. Il essaya de se redresser mais, comme il ne pu y parvenir entièrement, il se cambra, et saisit les hanches de cette fille qui l'énervait autant. Mais il du se rendre à son évident manque d'expérience et se résolu à ne tenir la jeune femme que d'une main pour de l'autre, chercher. Son majeur glissa d'abord sur la peau de sa cuisse, puis de sa fesse, enfin se glissa entre les deux muscles légèrement tendus, remonta lentement vers lui. Lorsque son doigt se retrouva dans une cavité chaude, humide et douce, qu'il entendit un soupir presque bruyant venant de paro, il comprit qu'il avait trouvé. Lentement il retira son doigt et se rapprocha pour enfoncer à sa place quelque chose de peut-être un peu plus conséquent.

Finalement, goyo avait manqué de hurler, et se demandait si son impression d'avoir été mordu, voire lacéré, en était vraiment une. Son bourreau s'installa calmement (09/08/05) sur ses chevilles et, ainsi entre les jambes crispées de hanyo, attendit patiemment qu'il reprenne son souffle, alors que lui-même ressentait une sorte de fatigue, mais qu'il sentait ne pas être le sommeil. Le métis garda les yeux fermés de longues minutes avant de fixer le plafond, bien plus longuement, puis de chercher son agresseur du regard et de le trouver.

- On me l'avait déjà fait avec les dents, mais là, tu as failli me bouffer ! ricana-t-il. Je vois que j'avais tort de m'inquiéter, t'as l'air en forme !

Hakkai baissa la tête, avec un sourire gêné. Il ne répondit pas, mais porta une main à la bouche qu'il avait tenu à garder fermée, et y enfonça trois doigts. Lentement, il extirpa de l'intérieur de ses joues quelque chose de blanchâtre qu'il enroula presque autour de ses ongles, qui se reliaient ainsi à ses lèvres par filaments visqueux. Tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, il enduisit ainsi ses phalanges en s'aidant de sa langue, devant un hanyo intrigué, qui devinait mal la nature de cette substance. Lorsqu'il voulu s'asseoir à son tour, il se fit violemment rabattre dans la position allongée par la main libre du borgne qui lui saisit une cuisse et l'écarta. Sans autre préambule, il introduisit deux de ses doigts lubrifiés de sperme stérile dans l'anus du métis qui manqua, une fois de plus de gémir. A plusieurs reprises, il fit mine de vouloir retirer ses doigts, mais se contenta de les enfoncer plus profondément encore. Sa victime se cambrait, retenant ses cris de douleur avec peine, et déchirait définitivement le drap tandis que le brun lui léchait le ventre, avant de remonter, ses longues phalanges toujours en lui, vers sa poitrine, où les mamelons souffrirent de ses dents aiguisées par sa nature de yokai. Il pinça, tordit, tira presque, avant de sucer la peau endolorie, alors que les ongles de sa main libre blessaient, pour la énième fois, ses cotes, et que ceux de l'autre le griffaient. Le hanyo ne gémit que lorsqu'il retira ses doigts, de soulagement. Le borgne lui taquina un moment les lèvres de ses doigts sales, déposa un baiser sur sa mâchoire, pour finalement embrasser sa bouche, où il obligea leurs langues à s'agacer et se serrer l'une contre l'autre. Il releva les jambes de goyo, lui mordit la lèvre, et le pénétra durement et profondément, ignorant le hurlement que provoqua ce geste. (10/08/05)

Le moine n'avait fait qu'imiter ce que l'indienne lui avait fait découvrir la veille, mouvement irrégulier d'un avant vers un arrière, qui faisait trembler et cambrer son corps blanc, jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement ne l'emporte sur sa volonté. Ignorant toujours sa violence et ses mains attachées, elle avait observé, un sourire en coin, son blondin apprenant à jouir convenablement. Mais il s'était rapidement écroulé sur elle, vaincu par le sommeil, sans même avoir éjaculé. Paro n'avait pas eut le cœur à se moquer de lui et le regardait dormir en lui caressant le dos de ses jambes, occasion qu'elle n'avait pas eut la veille puisqu'il s'était réveillé le premier. Une quinte de toux sèche interrompit sa rêverie, ainsi que le sommeil du bonze qui relevait la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- On s'inquiète pour moi ?

- T'étais pas malade, tout à l'heure.

- La bière est mauvaise ici. Elle est même horrible !

Sanzo se redressa, s'assit sur elle, et tâtonna du bout de ses doigts vers la tête du lit.

- Tu me détaches ?

- Au cas où tu dois dégueuler, que ce ne soit pas sur moi.

- Utilitaire, quoi.

- Exactement, répondit-il en retirant la ceinture des barreaux.

- Au fait, t'as pas fini, ajouta-t-elle en vérifiant l'état de ses poignets.

- Fini quoi ? interrogea-t-il en s'adossant au mur.

- Devine !

Il ricana, tripotant le tissu noir, les yeux perdus dans ses doigts entremêlés dans l'étoffe. Soudain, il jeta la ceinture contre la porte, à l'opposé de la petite pièce, et secoua la tête.

- Aller, amènes-toi, souffla-t-il.

Elle ne se fit pas prier pour presque se ruer sur lui, posa les mains sur son torse et sa bouche sur la sienne, manquant de lui cogner la tête contre le bois moisi. Lui la rabattit rapidement sur le dos, lui écrasant les avant-bras contre le matelas, avant de lâcher une main. Il saisit une cuisse de la jeune femme et la pénétra du plus profondément qu'il pouvait, sembla se retirer, puis revint avec force. Mais la violence qu'il aurait souhaité disparaissait, et laissait place à quelque chose d'encore inconnu. Au lieu de labourer les draps de ses ongles rongés, il mêla ses doigts aux siens et ses lèvres aux siennes. Elle laissa passer un petit gémissement quand enfin elle obtenu ce qu'elle avait désiré, avant d'être reprise par la sécheresse de sa gorge. Il se répandit silencieusement en elle, malmenant son vagin avant de baisser la tête, puis s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'il était entré. Sans se retirer, il se coucha sur elle pour s'endormir, le nez entre ses seins et, bien qu'il ait déclaré ne pas aimer ça, elle l'enveloppa de ses bras. Etrangement, il fut docile et ferma les yeux, les mains posées près d'elle, qui résistait à la douleur lui lacérant l'intérieur de son cou, et tous deux sombrèrent dans le sommeil.

Hakkai alluma la lumière et constata que goku n'était pas revenu dormir. En espérant que l'ambiance survoltée de la taverne n'avait pas dégénéré, il s'assit sur son lit qui lui sembla agréablement frais et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Brusquement, un petit rire incontrôlé secoua ses épaules. Il aurait aimé dire que, quelques minutes plus tôt, il n'avait pas été lui-même mais ce petit délire était bien de lui, même si, bien sur, ce n'était qu'un petit délire. Son hilarité se calma, et il regarda la nuit sans étoiles à travers la fenêtre sale. Hakku ryu était descendu faire la fête, lui aussi, et le borgne, seul dans cette chambre sans âme, n'avait rien d'autre à faire que dormir **(33)**, ce qu'il fit aisément après avoir éteint la lumière.

**26) **à vous de deviner comment ce petit dragon peut se retrouver chargé ! **inplaramucuevamaaol.fr **pour les trouvailles de votre part !

**27)** c'est ce qu'on appelle donner une part de soi dans un personnage !

**28)** bon… je me la pète pas mal à vous parler de **mes** histoires et de **mes** persos, mais ce geste de la main est très présent dans l'une d'autre elle. Je le trouve très mignon.

**29)** dans les épisodes qui racontent la rencontre entre nos quatre lascars, goyo surnomme régulièrement sanzo la "blondinette". joli surnom, n'est-il pas ?

**30)** cette expression existe dans une autre histoire à moi (je m'en suis aperçu, tout à l'heure). à croire que chaque fois qu'on m'a embrassée (mais c'est pas arrivé souvent...) j'ai pas vu les grilles d'or...

**30)** à vous de faire le compte des couples éventuels !

**31)** prénom africain que j'aime beaucoup (rien d'autre à dire, en fait…)

**32)** je dois dire que pour ça, vivre en afrique, ça a valu le coup : la mentalité est aussi chaleureuse que le climat, ce qui déteint pas mal sur les gens que j'y ait connu (français, libanais, sénégalais…), même si, très souvent, c'était de la pure hypocrisie.

**33)** à quoi pensiez-vous ?

**rozenn** : 4h10 du mat' ! j'ai encore une dizaine de page à taper, là, mais je crois que je vais paresser un petit peu… Au fait, avez-vous remarqué que hakkai a disparu ? je l'ai rendu ! voyez, j'ai tenu ma promesse ! à l'occasion, j'aimerais bien écrire un vrai lemon. J'ai lu les dix-huit premiers tomes de naruto et j'ai eut quelques idées, là, comme ça…

mais en même temps, je me contredis. Je me dis de ne pas toucher à goku, dans saiyuki (awa à son age, et puis, il ne va rien se passer de plus. Ils ne se reverront pas.) mais en même temps, je compte faire un lemon parfum fougère avec : kakashi v/s gaara !

je les adore !

Ce chapitre à été écrit, dans sa majorité (ainsi que le 06), en vacance. Un soir, ou plutôt une nuit, j'ai prit mon courage à deux main et je me suis dit : écrit quelque chose ! écrit quelque chose ! écrit quelque chose ! écrit quelque chose ! écrit quelque chose ! mais la dure réalité étant, j'ai préféré chercher de l'inspiration dans mon walkman que j'aime tant. Il y avait « reise reise » dedans. J'ai enchaîné avec « herzeleid », sehnucht », « mutter », encore « reise », puis meteora et mon cd de apocalyptica, avant de enfin m'endormir. Cette nuit là, j'ai squatté la chambre de ma grand-mère (elle a même fait un cauchemar pendant que j'écrivait…) et j'aurait écrit une dizaine de pages, ce qui, pour moi, est beaucoup en un seul jet.


	6. 06 wollt ihr das bett in flammen sehen

**Titre** : encore un chapitre et je change de nom.

**Auteur** : ben… moi… enfin, je crois… attendez… je vérifie… j'espère que c'est moi, que je suis moi… haaaaaaaa

**Base** : gensomaden saiyuki. Z'avez vu, ça a changé ! kkun à les reload en div'x ? je veux je veux je veux !

**Résumé** : chapitre 06 : Le titre est en allemand (première chanson du premier album du group rammstein). Evidemment la traduction n'est pas hyper fidèle à la situation, mais j'ai quand même tenté le rapport.

**Genre** : ouh la la ! pour commencer je dirais le mien, ensuite que j'ai essayé de mettre un peu d'humour, de chaudasseries, et puis, le gore arrive enfin, en espérant que je ne me trompe pas ! très OOC pour certains persos, vraiment, gomen nasai.

**Couples** : je garde la surprise avec mon petit piaf. Je vous dis tout de suite, paro disparaît. Bye bye ! (image de temari pendant que son frangin effectue son sublimissime tombeau du désert dans le tome 7)

**Disclaimer** : kakashi veut pas se laisser faire. J'ai oublié que dans naruto ils ne se battent pas qu'avec leurs incantations. Je vais m'arranger avec tsunade pour qu'elle me le calme.

**Avertissement** : ils sont encore à peu près propres. Mais plus pour longtemps. (sourire sadique)

**Note** : j'aime bien rammstein. Ils sont surnommés les pyromanes. Je vous dit ça, c'est en prévention. Ça va chauffer.

**Chapitre 06 : wollt ihr das bett in flammen sehen ?**

Elle étouffa sa toux dans sa main. Elle se réveillait pour la quatrième fois pour la même raison. Ce coup-ci, Quelque chose coulait dans sa bouche et, au goût, ce n'était pas de la salive. La bière avait été vraiment mauvaise, pas étonnant, vu qu'elle était tout simplement empoisonnée. Elle était destiné au hanyo, sûrement en avait-il ingéré plus qu'elle, sûrement était-il déjà mort. La jeune femme serra contre elle le moine qui la couvrait, et laissa la toux la dévorer au même rythme que le poison.

L'oreiller sur lequel il crachait était imbibé de sang. Pour la énième fois, il songeait à son dégoût envers cette couleur, mais songeait également au contenu douteux d'une bière aussi mauvaise. Il s'inquiétait pour l'indienne, qui elle aussi en avait bu, mais si elle se trouvait avec sanzo, il l'aurait emmené voir hakkai, qui lui saurait quoi faire. Il attrapa son pantalon à toute vitesse, secoué de toux et de tremblements, et essaya de quitter son lit. Il ne fit que s'écrouler lamentablement par terre, et roula sur le coté, en espérant pouvoir rejoindre la porte en rampant. A cet instant, il entendit ce qu'il craignait d'entendre. De lourds bruits de pas, nombreux et frénétiques, retentirent dans le couloir, puis s'arrêtèrent. Ils s'étaient immobilisés derrière l'entré de sa chambre, écoutant.

- Vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça ! Leur hurla goyo.

Oubliant leur effet de surprise raté, ils ouvrirent la porte en grandet essayèrent de s'emparer du métis, qui lui comptait se défendre malgré la faiblesse dont son corps était victime. Il n'était parvenu à appeler son arme, et frappa du poing, fut frappé, esquiva, fut esquivé, puis maîtrisé et bientôt fut solidement maintenu par bras et jambes par une dizaine d'hommes qui le traînèrent dans le couloir où il laissa derrière lui une marre du sang qu'il toussait, dans les escaliers où son pantalon fut perdu, puis dans la taverne vide. Le hanyo se débattait de plus en plus mal, sa circulation sanguine accélérée diffusant plus copieusement encore le poison. Au milieu de la rue principale où ils débouchèrent avait été installé un énorme tas de paille surmonté d'un poteau de bois **(34)**, où ils hissèrent le métis. Quelqu'un y était déjà enchaîné et se débattait de toues ses forces, qui semblaient le quitter, luis aussi, mais pas pour la même raison que le hanyo. Ce dernier décompta involontairement plusieurs blessures profondes, deux vers les épaules, une sur les ventre et une dernière sur le rein, avant de reconnaître à qui s corps nu et amoché appartenait.

- Kestu fous là ?

Le blond ne répondit pas et força une nouvelle fois sur ses liens qui rougissaient par endroit la peau fragile de son cou et de ses avant-bras, au-dessus de sa tête. Le métis aurait tout fait pour l'aider si leurs agresseurs ne l'avaient pas suffisamment maîtrisé pour à son tour l'enchaîner tant bien que mal mais étroitement, dos au bonze. Constatant toute tentative similaire à celles du moine vaines, il regarda autour de lui et découvrit qu'une bonne partie des villageois était réunie autour d'eux et que beaucoup d'entre eux portaient des torches enflammées.

- Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu leur a fait ! articula-t-il à sanzo qui semblait s'être calmé.

- Un moine n'a pas à baiser. Ça se devine, non ?

Sa voix était mourante et sa respiration saccadée. Il était audible qu'il tremblait de tout son être, de rage, ou peut-être de tristesse. Goyo espéra l'arrivée de leur trois compagnons et qu'aucun soupçon n'ait pesé sur eux.

- Et moi, c'est parce que je me promène avec des cheveux rouges, c'est ça ?

- Sûrement.

- Où… où est la fille ?

S'il était préférable d'éviter de parler de hakkai, de goku ou de hakku ryu, il était inutile de cacher l'existence de l'indienne aux villageois, puisqu'elle avait elle-même attiré les ennuis à sanzo.

- Paro est là. Elle est morte, souffla ce dernier.

Goyo noya la paille dans le sang qu'il crachait entre ses pieds.

Le petit dragon s'affolait autour des tourtereaux qu'il venait seulement de trouver dans les cuisines. Awa voulu le frapper, mais sa main fut retenue par goku qui préféra suivre hakku ryu. Tous trois traversèrent la taverne, les escaliers et le couloir vides en un éclair pour arriver en trombe où un hakkai sommeillant se réveillait en sursaut.

- Qu'y a-t-il goku ? qui est cette…

- Demande à hakku ryu !

L'animal tirait sur le sous-pull du borgne pour le forcer à se lever, ce que ce dernier ne tarda pas à faire, prenant juste la précaution d'attraper son bandeau et de le passer sur son œil manquant pour ne pas choquer l'adolescente. Le dragon les fit monter sur le toit grâce à une échappée près d'une fenêtre et les mena du coté donnant sur la rue principale, où il découvrir la tristesse d'un spectacle qui montrait deux de leurs amis sans vêtement et enchaînés à un poteau encerclé de flammes naissantes sur de la paille sèche. Goku se retint à grand peine de foncer dans le tas à hurla.

- qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, hakkai, qu'est-ce que je dois faire !

- Si kenzeon n'est pas intervenue, c'est que nous pouvons nous débrouiller, mais…

Soudain, surgirent derrière eux d'autres villageois qui, armés de tout et de rien, chargèrent sans se poser de question. Par réflexe, goku invoqua son nyoibo, dont l'apparition stoppa net les assaillants qui préfèrent finalement le lancement de projectiles plus ou moins dangereux, et qui fuirent presque devant la capacité de concentration instantanée d'un borgne créant une barrière de ki d'une main nonchalante. Awa se mit à courir le long du vide, suivie de près par goku qui lui criait qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur et par hakkai et hakku ryu qui ne voulaient pas les perdre. Elle sauta de toits en toits, talonnée de ses trois poursuivants, et termina sa course par une échelle grâce à laquelle elle atteint le sol sans dommages. Elle se tourna afin de leur faire face, et pointa son doigt, bras tendu, sur le coté, tandis que le vacarme de leurs attaquants se rapprochait. Les trois compagnons regardèrent dans la direction qu'elle indiquait et la remercièrent d'un sourire en reprenant leur course. Les mercenaires à peau noire n'étaient pas venus à pied. Ils étaient venus en charrette.

Goyo crachait dans la paille enflammée. Dans un ensemble terrifiant, tous leurs spectateurs leurs avaient jeté ce qui leur tombaient sous la main, principalement des pierres, puis le feu avait été mis à la paille. Ralenti par le vent, le cercle de flammes avait laissé au hanyo quelques mètres de répit, chance que le bonze était loin d'avoir puisqu'il lui tournait le dos. Malgré la douleur qui lui lacérait les bras, le cou, les épaules, le ventre et les reins, il entendait crépiter le corps de paro qui se décomposait à la chaleur des flammes. Celles-ci, bien que se délectant de ce repas, rappelaient au moine qu'il était le suivant en lui léchant constamment un genou ou deux. Il ferma les yeux, nauséeux de se sentir brûler avec l'indienne, mais ce fut pire. L'odeur vint remplacer la vision, et l'émanation de la viande mal tuée carbonisant à ses pieds le fit vomir.

Goyo entrevit une silhouette grande et fine sauter par-dessus les flammes et se glisser près de lui. Une lueur verte illumina son épaule, et quand soudain plus aucune chaîne ne le retint contre le poteau il tomba en avant dans une gerbe de sang, pour être retenu par un être au regard plus brillant encore que tous les bûchers d'un monde.

Il vomit encore, son ventre brutalement écraser contre quelque chose tandis que ses bras retombaient contre lui. De tout ce qui lui restait de force, il s'agrippa à celui qui avait fait se vider son estomac, et se laissa entraîner vers le rideau de feu.

**34)** c'est bien comme ça qu'on dit ? on dit pas potal ?

**rozenn** : reise reise et meteora m'auront donc accompagnée dans l'écriture de ce passage. En ce moment, il y a u truc qui me fait un peu peur : j'ai l'impression d'être lassée d'écrire ! je ne sais pas si vous pouvez me comprendre, mais prendre mon crayon me lasse ! ça ne m'est arrivé que très rarement jusque là, et ça a toujours été lors de mes dépressions. J'ai bien peur de retomber… finalement j'ai abandonné kakashi, tsunade m'a dit de laisser tomber. J'ai pas vraiment réchigné de le rendre à maître masashi kishimoto, puisque je me suis souvenue que la plupart de persos de fruit basket me plaisaient. Alors va pour le petit akito. Natsuki, je peux prendre akito ? L'est mignon akito, et l'est pas trop dur à entraver. Vais bien m'amuser avec.


	7. 07 rodéo, c'est la vie pas le paradis

Yé yé yé yé yé aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaya ! Je suis de retooooooouuuuuuuuuuur !

**Titre** : paro (et oui, finalement je change rien au titre), chapitre 07:.. Heu... quel nom donner à ce chapitre ?... joyeux noël ?

**Auteur** : ben… moi… enfin, je crois… attendez que je regarde … Quoi ! C'est moi ça ! Haaaaaaaa

**Base** : saiyuki. Où alors je me suis gourée de manga.

**Résumé** : chapitre 07. Gros mal de crâne. J'ai eut du mal à l'écrire, mais, enfin, le voici.

**Genre** : bon, un peu de sérieux. Le genre, et vous l'aurez remarqué, va radicalement changer. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Comment ? Je ne sais toujours pas. Je sais juste que ça va changer, parce que ma fic était censée s'arrêter à la mort définitive de paro (oui parce que quelqu'un ne veut pas croire ça, ce qui sous-entend qu'UNE personne a lu cette fic. Merci beaucoup à cette personne). Au début c'était chaud, et ben maintenant ce sera … goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooore !

**Couples** : alors on aura eu : **01**) paroXsanzo et goyoXhakkai au temple, puis **02**) sanzoXparo (chacun son tour), hakkaiXgoyo (heu…idem) et awa+goku (juste un bisou, ça peut compter ?) dans la taverne, puis là, y a plus paro, hakkai et goyo ont fini de faire les cons, et pi awa s'en va t'en guerre…

**Disclaimer** : akito s'est barré. L'enfoiré ! Il a profité du déménagement. Tant pis, j'ai appelé hatori, il l'a retrouvé. Toute façon,j'ai découvert quelque chose sur akito d'un peu étrange, alors c'est pas si grave… je crois que je suis plus sur les mecs que sur les meufs, finalement, mais tout le monde pensait que j'étais bi. Au fait, si jamais vous entendez parler du lycée « Albert de min » impliqué dans une affaire de séquestration, torture et viol, ça voudra dire que ma nouvelle planque (mon garage est plein de cartons) aura été découverte. Oooouuuuuiiiiiiiin ! Je pourrais pas voir cain quand je veux !

**Avertissement** : ils sont tout beaux tout propres ! Juste un peu brûlés, nauséeux, désespérés, blessés, infirmes, déboussolés, comateux, mal nourris, migraineux, empoisonnés et dépendants, mais ils sont propres. C'est bizarre, j'ai pas l'impression que ce soit le plus important… pourtant, ça l'est, non ? Je vois pas ce qui pourrais être plus important…

**Note** : que la force soit avec vous.

**Chapitre 07 : rodéo, c'est la vie pas le paradis.**

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, mais se refermèrent aussitôt, aveuglés. Une longue nuit de cauchemars et d'odeurs de chair brûlée touchait à sa fin, laissant place à un réveil hagard et hésitant. Il tourna la tête pour se protéger de la lumière, et découvrit la douleur, celle qu'une chaîne brûlante avait laissé dans son cou, et après s'être habitué aux rayons du soleil matinal, il regarda la chambre où il était installé. Deux ou trois meubles s'affaissaient contre des murs poussiéreux et un plancher inégal, encadrant une porte entrebâillée sur un couloir vide. Un ronflement irrégulier, aisément attribuable au singe, résonnait depuis le pied de son lit. Il essaya de se relever sur les coudes, mais abandonna en poussant un juron de douleur, et ne jeta qu'un regard bref et imprécis au garçon recroquevillé dans un fauteuil défoncé par le temps. Sa voix ne fut d'abords qu'une succession d'expiration essoufflées avant qu'il ne pu l'interpeller.

- Oh, le singe !

Il était parvenu à prononcer deux mots, mais cela ne sembla pas suffisant pour éveiller l'apostrophé.

- Eh, macaque !

Il resta sans réponse. Alors que ses nerfs peinaient à terminer leur remise en ordre, ils s'agitaient déjà.

- Yo, ouistiti ! **(35)**

En lui démarrait une lutte entre la douleur que provoquait la prise de parole, et l'échauffement de ses nerfs face à l'absence de réponse.

- Oh, babouin !

Goku dormait toujours, un léger filet de salive le long de la mâchoire, ce qui donna une idée au moine.

- Eh, la bouffe est prête !

L'adolescent ouvrit les yeux et tomba de son dortoir improvisé dès le premier mouvement. Sa tête réapparu en sursaut, afin de renifler une odeur de nourriture éventuelle, puis remarqua le blond.

- San…

Le garçon détala pour lui sauter au cou. Sanzo aurait aimé pouvoir repousser ce poids écrasant ses poumons, mais ses bras se révélèrent trop faibles pour se soulever, jusqu'à ce que le garçon desserra de lui-même son étreinte, le contemplant d'un air apaisé.

- Tu as dormi pendant quatre jours… tu n'arrêtais pas de faire des cauchemars… moi aussi, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en essuyant larme et salive de son visage.

Il s'assit sur le lit, réprimant l'envie de sérer le bonze contre lui, avant de poursuivre.

- Goyo dort encore, et hakku ryu veille sur lui, parce que hakkai a fini par s'endormir, il avait ni mangé ni dormit depuis qu'on est arrivé…

- Justement, où sommes-nous ?

- Chez une fille avec un nom à rallonge… C'est awa qui nous a amené ici, avec sa charrette, et puis elle nous a rapporté nos affaires, hier, et puis… elle est partie… finit-il avec le regard attristé.

Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du décrire à sanzo l'état de leurs camarades.

Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du remuer le souvenir de la jeune fille à peau noire.

Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du se rappeler à cet instant précis de…

- Et paro, elle est où ? Elle a réussit à s'enfuir ?

Les améthystes du bonze se fixèrent, droit devant lui.

Non.

Paro n'avait pas réussi à s'enfuir.

Elle était à ses pieds, quatre jours plus tôt.

En train de brûler.

Et durant cette longue nuit de quatre jours, ces rêves ne furent que cette image et cette odeur de paro en train de brûler à ces pieds.

Peut-être n'était-elle qu'un amas de cendres parmi les cendres

Peut-être un lambeau de vêtement, des bijoux auraient survécu.

Peut-être un cheveu, un ongle…

Le jeune homme avait fermé les yeux, enragé contre lui-même de souffrir à l'idée de ne plus voir cette tresse hirsute ou d'entendre cette voix charmeuse de cafards.

- Elle est morte, c'est ça ?

Goku posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond en murmurant une excuse, puis se mit à parler du brasier, de comment hakkai avait franchit le feu grâce à une barrière de ki, comment ils avaient semé les villageois avec la charrette, puis enfin leur arrivée dans cette ancienne auberge où une inconnue avait terminer artisanalement les tentatives de soins du borgne.

Maintenant tous deux étaient là, quelques larmes s'écrasant dans le linge encore frais du lit. Sanzo parvenait à bouger les jambes et les doigts lorsque le singe commença à somnoler. Quant la douleur causée par ses mouvements devint supportable, le moine s'assit, repoussant sans ménagement l'adolescent endormit sur ses genoux, puis voulu se lever. Il ne fit que s'écraser lamentablement par terre, ses jambes encore trop faibles pour le maintenir. Il se traîna néanmoins à travers la pièce, et ouvrit la porte malgré l'impression de se déboîter l'épaule. Il pénétra dans un couloir vide (30/09/05) dont la seule issue était un escalier droit menant à l'étage inférieur. Il en emprunta tant bien que mal les premières marches avant de perdre appui et de rouler sur lui-même jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Reprenant souffle et esprits, il entrevit ce qui pouvait être une porte d'entrée et recommença sa progression rampante en cette direction. Il tendit un bras tremblant pour l'ouvrir et reçu de plein fouet une pluie chaude et lourde. Il n'avait parcouru que quelques mètres hors de la maison lorsqu'une petite créature vint lui attraper le dos de son débardeur. Le blond jura contre l'animal, dont il devinait aisément l'intention de le ramener à l'intérieur, et parvint à se mettre sur le dos et à le saisir. Il lui ordonna d'une voix sifflante de le conduire au village. A contre cœur, le dragon obéit à la folie du bonze, se transforma, et durant de longues heures tous deux sillonnèrent une steppe vaseuse et grise.

Ce ne fut qu'en fin de journée que le moine reprit un semblant de conscience, comme réveillé par l'arrêt soudain de la jeep. Il reconnu la rue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et se laissait doucement glisser hors du tacot. Hakku ryu reparti aussitôt, sans laisser au blond une chance de le retenir, pour appeler de l'aide auprès de leurs compagnons.

Assit sur le sol, jambes repliées, ce dernier sombrait dans une légère léthargie lorsqu'une image apparu soudain entre deux neurones enfumés.

La revoir.

Il posa les mains sur le gravier, fixant d'un regard incertain le bout de la rue, et essaya de se relever. Avant même d'atteindre la position de bout, il se hasarda à marcher, le dos tordu. Il tituba sur quelques pas, retomba, recommença, fit quelques mètres avant de s'étaler et de se relever à nouveau. Atour de lui, des murmures semblaient s'élever dans le silence, peut-être les bruits d'autres pas, tandis qu'il avançait, lentement, dans l'avenue.

Puis tout se tu lorsque ses genoux s'écroulèrent dans de la paille calcinée.

Le corps de l'indienne n'était pas devenu qu'un tas de cendres. Du moins pas entièrement. Par endroits, se devinaient les couleurs de ses vêtements, ses bijoux, soudés par le feu, s'étaient incrustés dans sa chair qui, sous les os, se montrait encore rose.

Il n'avait pas paro devant lui, mais ce qui restait d'un corps qui fut le sien. La fille qu'il aurait voulu aimer avait disparu.

Longtemps il resta immobile, les yeux fixés sur le cadavre gris, avant qu'une autre souffrance ne s'empare de lui.

Il porta la main à son cou. Il avait mal, de nouveau, mais senti avec effroi que cette douleur n'était pas un souvenir, une chaîne, froide et réelle, manquait de l'étrangler. Il voulu se retourner mais fut projeté à terre, essayant de lutter avec un corps engourdit contre des ennemis invisibles. Car il en était au point que des larmes étaient venues embrouiller sa vue.

Paro n'était plus là. Quelque part, loin de son corps en miette, loin de lui.

Goku n'était plus qu'un enfant blotti dans la poussière, le pleur et l'espoir errant à chaque bruit de pas. **(36)**

Hakkai n'était plus qu'une dépouille sans chair et sans joie, parcouru de spasmes qui dénonçaient que quelque chose en lui voulait mourir.

Goyo n'était plus rien, rien à part peut-être les restes d'une vie de misère et de débauche.

Et sanzo n'était plus qu'un déchet, un semblant d'être morbide auquel on donnait des coups de plus en plus fréquents et intenses, tels un cœur qui annonce son arrêt imminent. Très vite il ne bougea plus, incapable du moindre mouvement, et s'endormit dans les bras d'un homme occupé à essayer d'arracher au couteau un point rouge sur son front.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait envie de mourir.

**35)** petit clin d'œil à la VF de la série.

**36)** traitez-moi de ce que vous voulez mais j'adore les garçons dans cet état-là… enzai powaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Rozenn** : putain, tout ça, à la relecture, me fait méchamment penser au tome 8 de saiyuki… enfin bon je fais ce que je peux ! Donc voici annoncé dans ce mini chapitre l'ambiance très « enzai » (qqun à enzai en div'x ? siouplaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiis !)

**Riff** : where is cain ?

**Rozenn** : je pense savoir pourquoi le genre change : à cause de mon nouveau lycée, je suis en train d'entamer une petite dépression nerveuse, et donc je me défoule sur le pauvre sanzo. Oui je sais c'est cruel. Il va falloir me justifier mieux que ça. Mais que fait kenzeon, me demanderez-vous ?bonne question.

**Riff** : where is cain ?

**Rozenn** : donc voila mes petits malheurs. Surtout que au moment où j'écris je n'ai toujours pas d'idée pour un titre de chapitre…

**Riff** : where is cain ?

**Rozenn** : excusez-moi mais y a un anglais qui m'embête, là …

**Riff** : don't lie, you know where he is.

**Rozenn** : n'ai-je puis l'air d'une gentille petit pupuce toute innocente ? (passe en mode « grands yeux larmoyants ») ee

**Riff** : (soudainement intéressé par l'étrange objet sur lequel je travaille) what is it ?

**Rozenn** : ça t'intéresse, ces trucs-là ? Touches pas ! C'est à moi !

**Riff** : (se rappelant soudain pourquoi il était là) where is the lord ?

**Rozenn** : tu le sauras jaaaaaaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiis ! (enferme riff dans la salle de bain, présentant une envie de destruction d'ordinateur afin de me faire parler) et je me garde cain rien que pour moi ! et un peu aussi pour Lucile ! et puis pour Kristina, aussi… bye bye ! à la prochaine tout le monde ! (02/11/05)


	8. 08 spiel mit mir

**Chapitre 08 : spiel mit mir**

ooouuuryyyaaaaaa ! c'est moi !

((se prend pour reno de final fantasy 7, mais avec une arme suspecte))

**Titre** :gné hé hé ! Après autant de temps d'absence… Je change pas le titre ! Wahoo !

**Auteur** : ben… moi… enfin, je crois… attendez que je regarde … Quoi ! C'est moi ça ! Haaaaaaaa

**Base** : saiyuki. Cloud ! Je t'aiiiiiiiiiiiime ! Ah nan merde c'est ff7 ça

**Résumé** : chapitre 08 et bin ils sont toujours pas morts ! Et pourtant je fais ce que je peux mais ils me résistent !

**Genre** : pas si gore que ça finalement…

**Couples** : hé hé ajout d'un personnage !

**Disclaimer** : je reprend mon sérieux : aucun de ces individus n'est à moi, par contre je ne garanti pas de les rendre dans l'état d'origine…

**Avertissement** : putain mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont crades…

**Note** : je me suis mis au cosplay, j'ai deux personnages à mon actif ! Et la j'ai un nouveau projet, même deux !

Goku poussa la porte, encore tremblant. Tous deux étaient là, immobiles, les yeux clos. Les premier, aussi terne qu'un cadavre, était allongé dans le lit, ses longs cheveux rougeoyants sur l'oreiller. Le second, assis sur le sol, avait posé ses bras et sa tête sur le matelas, une hanche pointant tristement sous des vêtements mal enfilés (22/10/05). Le garçon s'agenouilla, posa une main su l'épaule de hakkai et la remua doucement. Le borgne entrouvrit les lèvres, tourna la tête, mais ne sembla pas émerger de sa torpeur.

- Hakkai… Sanzo a disparu… et je sais pas où il est…

L'œil du jeune homme s'entrouvrit avant de se refermer face à la lumière, assez brutalement pour faire frémir l'amas violacé de peau morte qu'était l'autre orbite.

- Sanzo est…

- Je me suis endormi près de son lit et quand je me suis réveillé il…

- Où est hakku ryu ?

- Lui aussi il…

- Tu tremble, reposes-toi…

- Et toi, mange !

Il se turent soudainement, car commençait entre eux une dispute qui avait déjà eu lieu à plusieurs reprises.

- Paro est morte ?

- Tu en doutais ?

Goku baissa la tête. Jusqu'au dernier moment il avait espéré que le cadavre brûlant aux pieds du moine, quatre jours plus tôt, n'était pas le sien.

- Je pense savoir où se trouve notre bonze.

- Il est où ?

- La revoir. Il veut être sur.

Hakkai avait baissé le visage. L'adolescent se souvint soudainement du gono qu'il avait connu. Ce que vivait sanzo, hakkai l'avait vécu quelques années plus tôt.

- On pourrait aller le chercher, si la fille a quelque chose qui roule…

- Adivadad.

- ?

- Adivadad Dagani. Pourquoi oublies-tu toujours les noms ?

- Parce que c'est toujours toi qui les retiens… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Hakkai s'était raidit, et jeta un bref regard à la fenêtre.

- Goku…dans quel état est-il ? Comment allait sanzo quand il…

Tous deux détalèrent hors de la pièce. A l'extérieur le borgne sauta dans une camionnette grise de poussière.

- Goku, tu reste veiller sur goyo. Je vais le récupérer.

Mais la camionnette était déjà trop loin du garçon pour qu'il puisse entendre la fin de sa phrase. Le vieux moteur poussé à pleine vitesse, le jeune homme espérait de tout cœur retrouver sanzo.

Bien qu'il savait qu'il se faisait déjà trop tard.

Elle le touchait. Il savait bien que ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais elle était la, et lui couvrait les épaules de ses mains et lui parlait.

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile.

- Et toi tu n'es qu'une garce.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

- Pourquoi es-tu partie ?

- Je ne savais pas que la bière était mauvaise. Le rouquin aussi a du mourir.

- Tu surestimes les cafards.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu traîné jusqu'ici ? Tu savais qu'on viendrait te finir.

- Je voulais vérifier si c'était bien toi la pétasse qui puait l'autre soir.

- C'était bien moi. Content ?

- Non.

- Amoureux ?

- Non.

- Donc là, si je me casse, t'en a rien à battre ?

- Tu as intérêt de rester.

- Sinon quoi, tu essaies de me tuer dans la mort ?

- Je connais une allumée qui pourrait venir de faire chier jusque dans l'autre monde.

- Si tu parles de kenzeon, l'a disparu du terrain. Personne ne viendra te chercher ici.

- Si.

- Qui ?

- Toi.

- Tu t'es prit un sacré coup sur la tête, dis-moi ?

- Je sais. Je veux que mon esprit baise avec le tien quand ils me casseront la gueule.

- Tu ne passeras pas le restant de tes jours à dormir. Ils te forceront à rester éveillé.

- Je te hais.

- Je sais.

- Depuis la moelle.

- Je sais.

- J'aurais du t'étrangler quand j'en avais l'occasion.

- Ouais, c'est ça ! (37)

- Où te laisser crever dans la jungle.

- Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

- Ça j'aimerais bien le savoir… **(38)**

- Je devais sûrement t'avoir dans la poche…

- Et toi pourquoi m'as-tu sauté dessus ?

- Parce que tu avais horreur de ça ! Et parce que t'es mignon quand t'es en rogne !

- Vas te faire foutre.

Elle était tellement près…

Son souffle irréel lui effleurait le visage, elle pouvait presque le toucher de ses lèvres.(13/11/05)

Mais quelque chose contre sa joue l'extirpa de se qui n'était finalement qu'un rêve endolori. Quelqu'un était arrivé devant lui, quelque chose lui lacérait la tête, sans qu'il puisse savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

- Il est réveillé ?

- On dirait bien.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Quatre silhouettes, cachant la faible lumière d'un feu de cheminée, semblaient le regarder.

- T'en as fait combien, là ?

- Quatre. Il m'en reste vingt et un.

L'ombre recula. Inconsciemment, genjo sentait que le nombre vingt et un le concernait. Puis quelque chose lui griffa la poitrine.

- Je l'ai à peine touché ! On annule ce coup-là !

- Et pourquoi pas tous ceux pendant qu'il dormait ?

- Pas con ça comme idée !

- Encore vingt coups et c'est à moi connard !

Peu à peu sanzo se réveillait. Il sentit ses bras entravés contre le mur derrière lui, et devinait avec quoi on le frappait. Il s'agissait de longues lanières de cuir auxquelles étaient accrochés des hameçons. A peine eut-il le temps de voir cette instrument rudimentaire qu'elle arracha la peau de son ventre sans ménagement.

- Il est muet comme une carpe, putain !

- Soit il est solide pour un moine soit c'est toi qui es mou !

- Moi je suis mou ?

Celui qui venait de parler cassa trois côtes au blond d'un coup de pied.

- C'est quand même plus marrant comme ça !

Et, gardant son fouet à la main, il épuisa son crédit de violence avec sa botte, l'obligeant à se tordre les épaules pour encaisser les coups tant bien que mal.

- Vingt cinq ! A moi maintenant !

Tandis que le premier tortionnaire sortait de la cellule, un autre s'approcha du bonze et releva son visage d'un doigt.

- Je pense que tu es réveillé maintenant.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse ni même un regard. Sanzo avait refermé les yeux

- Et je suppose aussi que tu sais pourquoi tu es là.

Son prisonnier ouvrit es yeux, intéressé.

- Les gens d'ici aiment les moines. Mais pour eux, un moine qui baise est un imposteur. Et les gens d'ici détestent les imposteurs. Tu vas mourir ici. Et dehors, ils veulent qu'on te fasse souffrir.

Il se leva et se tourna vers les deux autres.

- Je le prendrais en dernier, en seul à seul. Vas-y, toi, c'est ton tour.

Le désigné s'empressa de s'approcher du moine et de lui saisir solidement la jambe entre ses genoux. Il sorti de sa poche un simple marteau, et frappa sur le coté de la cuisse, cassant l'os et soutirant un cri au moine. Le premier bourreau rappliqua au pas de course.

- Pourquoi il crie pour toi et pas pour moi ?

- Parce que luca vient de le réveiller !

Il cogna encore de son marteau, la cassure se brisa encore, et sanzo étouffa mal l'hurlement qui lui venait. Au bout d'une douzaine de coups similaires, le marteleur se releva et contempla, satisfait, la jambe tordue, avant de se pencher sur l'autre.

-Une seule, s'il te plaît. Il risque d'avoir besoin de l'autre, pour son exécution.

- Mais si je m'attaque qu'à une seule, ce sera pas équilibré !

- Si tu veux, tu peux patienter et le finir publiquement.

Toujours à cheval sur la jambe du moine, le bourreau sembla réfléchir. Il finit par se dire que c'était une bonne idée pour sa carrière de tortionnaire, et sorti (26/04/06), laissant la place au troisième homme. Ce dernier ne semblait pas pressé et se dirigea vers le petit feu qui crépitait toujours et y ramassa quelque chose avant de revenir vers sanzo. Le moine, engourdi par ses douleurs, ne parvenait plus à tenir sa tête droite, et lorsque ce troisième bourreau agrandi ses blessures avec l'extrémité d'un tisonnier chauffés par le feu, sa réaction fut à peine visible dans l'obscurité, à peine un gémissement, sourd et étouffé, sembla raisonner entre les pierres. Les yeux fermés, le blond se laissa pénétrer par ces brûlures, inerte et insensible au point de ne rien remarquer lorsque, après une demi-heure, l'homme au tisonnier disparu de la pièce et le laissa seul avec le dernier des geôliers. Celui-ci s'assit près de lui et entreprit de nettoyer chaque blessure avec de l'eau fraîche.

- C'est pour que tu restes en vie. Dehors, ils veulent une belle exécution.

- Je les emmerde, parvint à répondre le moine d'une voix caverneuse.

- Moi aussi, mais c'est comme ça je fais mon boulot. **(39)**

- Le mien était de sauver le monde.

- Qui te croira maintenant ? Les imposteurs qui se font passer pour ce moine sanzo et ses fidèles en voyage à travers le pays pour sauver le monde sont tellement nombreux…

Il avait commencé à recouvrir de bandages les plaies du blond, qui, inconsciemment, se détendait progressivement, caressé par ses mains fines et cette voix douce.

- Luca…

- Oui ?

- C'est ça ton nom ?

- Tu l'as retenu ?

Il fini de panser le moine et repoussa sa boite de soins.

- Je crois que c'est mon tour, maintenant, dit-il

Il s'éloigna et revint accompagné d'un cliquetis métallique. Il enfonça l'une des clefs du trousseau qu'il tenait dans la serrure des fers qui retenaient le bonze contre le mur, qui s'ouvrit en grinçant, découvrant une autre paire de menottes qui ne faisaient que relier ses deux poignets par une épaisse chaîne.

- Nous seront plus a l'aise comme ça, dit luca en l'allongeant et en lui retirant son pantalon.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

- C'est mon tour, l'interrompit-il en lui posant un doigt sur la bouche. Tu es à moi maintenant.

Il retira ses lunettes de vue, détacha ses longs cheveux bruns (40), s'installa sur le moine et ouvrit sa braguette.

- Ce sera ma façon de te torturer, dit-il en lui embrassant le cou.

**37) **l'occasion s'était présentée dans le temple, vous vous rappelez ?

**38)** et oui cette réplique est assez connue, non ? sanzo qui réponds ça alors que goku lui demandait pourquoi il lui a sauvé la vie face à rikudo !

**39)** rhaa ! on dirait reno face à avalanche ! « je fais on boulot, gna gna gna… »

**40)** « lunettes de vue » ? »longs cheveux bruns » ? allez, concours pour savoir de qui son physique est inspiré ! (indice : j'aime bien les gothiques…)

**Rozenn :** yah ! yah ! aayah !

**Cloud** : espèce de malade ! lâche cette épée tout de suite !

**Rozenn** : mais heu ! je veux jouer avec, boucle-la !

**Cloud** : détache-moi tout de suite !

**Rozenn** : Nan tu restes ! bonjour les gens ! ça fais un bail, nee ? en fait j'avais école et j'ai privilégié l'école t mon cosplay perso à ma fanfic de saiyuki, les costumes de mes amis, mes histoires… enfin voila, je me rattrape cet été, avec la fanfic. Et si parmis vous il y a des gens qui vont dans les conventions manga, ils m'auront peut-être vu défiler, je sais pas… j'ai gagné deux prix avec mon premier personnage, en défilant deux fois. Mon troisième défilé, à la japan expo, était en groupe pour la première fois de ma vie. J'ai accumulé les catastrophes ce jour-la… mais j'ai rencontré des gens, c'est trop chouette ! j'adore les cosplay !

**Cloud** : je me sens oublié, là.

**Rozenn** : meuh nan je t'oublie pas ! t'es trop chou pour que je t'oublie ! tu sais que quand Aérith te met en robe, au début du jeu t'es très mignon ?

**Cloud** : par pitié ne m'en parle pas… heu pourquoi tu m'en parle, justement ?

**Rozenn** : ((menaçant))tu étais vraiment a « croquer »

**Cloud** : heu… heu… naaan pas çaaaaaaaaaaa !

**Rozenn**: à la prochaine, amis lecteurs ! pour l'instant je joue à la poupée !


	9. 09 bestrafe mich

Chapitre 09 : bestrafe mich

**Chapitre 09 : bestrafe mich**

Coucou !!

**Titre** : ben… n'a pas changé

**Auteur** : ben… moi… enfin, je crois… en même temps, je suis guerrière coréenne, général gerudo, un ninja d'hyrule, un samurai aveugle, le fils samurai d'une grande famille d'opposant au pouvoir, une grande guerrière esclave, la dernière des anciens, une gitane au destin tragique… ouais nan à part ça je suis moi…

**Base** : saiyuki. Toujours. J'en ai marre.

**Résumé** : chapitre 09 j'abandonne, j'arrive pas à les faire mourir

**Genre** : bof… y a pas assez de sang

**Couples** : plus grand-chose, sinon lucaXsanzo

**Disclaimer** : je reprend mon sérieux : aucun de ces individus n'est à moi, par contre je ne garanti pas de les rendre dans l'état d'origine…

**Avertissement** : seront encore plus crade à la fin

**Note** coté cosplay : sept personages!!

Tandis qu'il tenait solidement les bras du moine contre le sol, son autre main caressait du bout des doigts le torse de ce dernier comme les pétales d'une fleur. Trop engourdi pour se débattre, Sanzo sifflait entre ses dents les insultes qu'il pouvait articuler, devinant que cette eau fraîche qui avait pansé ses plaies contenant une drogue. Il lui semblait flotter, peu à peu, dans l'insouciance alors que son agresseur lui ouvrait grand la bouche pour en explorer l'intérieur avec sa langue. Lorsque Luca fut certain que sa victime était entièrement sous son emprise, il remonta sa main qui bloquait tout mouvement le long du bras cassé, caressa le cou avant de se poser sur le torse blessé. Le blond en profita pour replier ses bras douloureux contre lui, et son bourreau ne put se retenir de lui lécher et mordiller les doigts. A leur tour ses lèvres parcoururent les bras, et il explora du bout du nez l'épaule tordue, les côtes cassées, le flac blessé du moine, murmurant des paroles douces d'une voix si apaisante, que Sanzo se sentait emporté, loin de la douleur de ses plaies, loin de la souffrance que lui infligeait Paro. Ce chuchotement gracieux était une musique que la voix grave et cassée de l'indienne n'avait jamais produite, les longs doigts, doux et tièdes de l'étranger étaient une caresse qu'il n'avait pas connue avec elle. Ses premières expériences lui semblaient soudain d'un face à face bien viril tandis que, à cet instant enfin, il avait, nu au dessus de lui, un être bien plus féminin. Cependant, la pression qui s'égarait à l'intérieur de ses cuisses semblait vouloir en décider autrement. Luca ne tarda pas à saisir délicatement les jambes du moine pour les forcer à s'écarter, et lui permettre de rentrer en son intimité. Sanzo sentait une chaleur s'approcher dangereusement de lui, qui semblait être davantage encore que celle d'un souffle. Quelque chose entrait en lui, sans qu'il ne sut quand exactement, tant le geste était lent. Les longs doigts tièdes étaient passés à l'action, et deux d'entre eux se frayaient un chemin qui le forçaient à se cambrer, et faisaient couler la sueur le long de sa peau fiévreuse. Les yeux fermés, il sentait l'étranger s'abreuver de sa semence, et leurs corps trembler à l'unisson. Lorsque les sensations se firent moins intenses, il entrouvrit les yeux, la respiration haletante, et devina le visage engourdit de son violeur qui, les doigts dans la bouche, se délectait du regard améthyste posé sur lui, avant de se toucher lui-même, la main engluée. Il suffoquait, la tête rejetée en arrière, ses longs cheveux noirs trempés et collés à son dos, alors qu'il s'emportait sur lui-même. Ses genoux, écartés, maintenaient sa victime à sa merci, qui le regardait dans sa solitude soudaine, leurs respirations synchrones. Puis, peu à peu, le moine remonta ses jambes le long du corps de son agresseur, comme pour lui rappeler de s'occuper de lui, qu'il l'attendait. Luca desserra alors son agréable et forcenée étreinte sur lui-même, et glissa ses doigts recouverts de semence entre les lèvres du moine et calma le feu de passion qui brûlait en celui-ci. De son autre main il le massait d'un geste étourdissant, manquait de le griffer tandis que Sanzo frôlait l'envie de lui mordre les doigts, ses mains attachées cramponnées au torse de son agresseur qui se rapprochait lentement, enfonçait ses ongles brûlés et rongés dans la chair finement musclée du violeur.

Enfin il pénétra en lui, accueilli comme s'il y avait toujours été à sa place, sans pour autant y rester. Il ne cessait de bouger, allait, semblait repartir, puis revenait plus profondément encore, parfois lent, parfois violent, et arrachait des soupirs extenués au moine.

Mais celui qui failli hurler fut Lucas, lorsqu'une canine se planta dans un de ses doigts.

Hakkai arriva en trombe dans la rue principale, hakku ryu à la place du mort. Ce dernier, alors qu'il comptait rentrer au plus vite alerter ses compagnons, s'était ravisé et était reparti tenter d'aider Sanzo. Mais arrivé trop tard, il n'avait rien pu faire à part regarder Sanzo être emmené inconscient dans des souterrains et, sur le chemin du retour, avait croisé le borgne, qu'il guidait à présent vers le moine. Hakkai descendit quatre à quatre les marches, écartant sans pitié quiconque semblait vouloir l'arrêter. En lui montait une haine qui, bientôt, devint oppressante, au point que la majorité des gardes fut pris de la sagesse infinie de se cacher à son passage. Lorsque enfin il trouva Sanzo, à moitié nu, recroquevillé et inconscient dans une petite flaque cramoisie, un morceau de mur de sa cellule venait d'exploser. Le moine dans les bras, Hakkai sorti par le passage improvisé, méfiant et près à frapper, mais il ne fut aucunement attaqué. Il regagna le tas de rouille d'Adivada.

- hakku ryu, précède-moi et dit-leur d'être près à partir !

Le petit dragon s'exécuta, et le vieux moteur accepta enfin de démarrer

- Tiens ?

- ouais, Hakkai est allé te ramasser ! bien dormi ?

- Ta gueule !

- il a bien dormi.

- on repartira quand tu seras sur pieds. En attendant on a tous besoin d'une pause.

06/08/07


End file.
